Journal d'un Serpentard
by keira48
Summary: Le journal d'un serpentard bien connu, Drago Malefoy, de sa sixième année à la fin de la guerre. PAS DE SPOILER DU TOME 7
1. le commencement

Type: Journal intime

Genre: Drame/Aventure/Humour

Personnages: Drago Malefoy

Disclaimer: Les personnages ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, seul l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne suis en aucune façon rémunéré pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction si ce n'est grâce à vos reviews.

Avertissement: Aucun, pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Rating: Tous public cependant certains passages peuvent se révéler un peu dur du fait de la guerre.

Le journal commence au début de la sixième année de Drago jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

* * *

LE COMMENCEMENT

_1 septembre_

La rentrée non mais quelle plaie, écouter ton père te débiter des conseils stupides que tu sais pertinemment que tu ne suivras pas (j'y échappe cette année) et regarder ta mère les larmes aux yeux te dire 30 fois que tu vas lui manquer et oh combien elle trouve que tu as vite grandis. Et encore c'est pas fini un fois dépêtré de ça il faut encore écouter tes camarades te dirent qu'ils ont passé de bonnes vacances qu'ils vont bien sur te raconter en détail bien que tu t'en contre fiche. Ensuite il faut encore supporter un voyage en train qui dure toute la journée où quand tu as l'immense honneur d'être préfet comme moi tu vas devoir écouter des bla bla incessants pendant la moitié du voyage qui plus est en compagnie d'une sang de bourbe miss je sais tout mieux que tout le monde et pour finir il faudra aussi écouter le discourt de bienvenue du cinglé sénile qui te sert de directeur et qui va se faire une joie de te rappeler qu'il faut absolument que les maisons s'entendent les unes avec les autres. Si tu as la chance d'avoir survécu à tout ça tu auras gagné le droit de rejoindre enfin ton dortoir que tu devras partager avec une bande d'abrutis qui dans mon cas passeront leur temps à me lécher les bottes.

Note à moi-même : frapper le prochain qui me fait un discours, j'ai eu ma dose pour l'année !

_3 septembre_

Mais j'y pense je ne me suis même pas présenté, que dire : je suis Drago Malefoy dernier héritier du nom issu d'une famille de sang pur incroyablement riche et prestigieuse. J'ai 16 ans et je suis le plus beau et surtout le meilleur élève de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard où je commence ma sixième année. J'appartiens à la maison Serpentard, encore heureux de toute façon c'est la seule qui vaille le coup, les autres ne sont qu'un ramassis de pleurnichard et d'abruti finis sang-de-bourbe ou traître à leur sang, qui lèchent les bottes de St Potter et du vieux fou.

Qu'est ce que je peux les détester ceux là, toujours pleins de bonnes intentions près à aider la veuve et l'orphelin au péril de leur vie, pff ! De vrais gryffondors quoi, autrement dit je fonce d'abord, je réfléchis ensuite en clair je suis stupide et j'assume. Le courage tu parles d'une qualité c'est bon pour se faire tuer bande d'idiots, ai-je besoin de préciser que je hais les Gryffondors au plus au point et particulièrement le trio d'or.

Qu'est ce que le trio d'or me direz-vous, une bande de crétins vous répondrai-je ! Tout d'abord, nous avons la belette de son nom Weasley c'est monsieur le super pote du héros et surtout monsieur je suis pauvre à faire pleurer et surtout je suis un traître à mon sang amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe de surcroît. Ensuite venons en justement à la sang-de-bourbe, miss Granger-je-sais-tout-Hermione celle qui veut toujours avoir raison, qui se croit supérieur à tous sous prétexte qu'elle passe ça vie à lire des bouquins qui font mourir d'ennui toute personne normalement constituée. Enfin pour finir nous avons monsieur l'élu, celui qui a survécu et qui depuis à la tête tellement gonflée qu'il ne passe presque plus les portes autrement dit Harry Potter qui se croit mieux que tout le monde parce qu'il ose prononcer le nom de vous savez qui, qu'il a une cicatrice affreuse sur le front et qu'il est attrapeur de talent parait t'il, laissez moi rire ! Je suis 100 fois meilleur que lui.

En bref, je les hais et depuis le premier jour ils n'ont fais que me pourrir la vie. Chaque fois que quelque chose de bien arrive il faut qu'ils se débrouillent pour le saboter. En deuxième année quand le basilic attaquait les sang-de-bourbe il a fallut que Potter le tue ; quand vous-savez-qui a voulut se servir de la pierre philosophale pour revenir au pouvoir le trio était là pour l'en empêcher, et mon père et bien il est en prison depuis juin et devinez qui l'y a mis : Potter ! Ce type a une chance pas croyable commence se débrouille t'il ? A croire qu'il est né dans le seul but de me pourrir la vie et en plus il se démerde toujours pour survivre. C'est exaspérant !!!!

Note à moi-même : tuer Potter au plus vite !

_10 septembre_

Aujourd'hui avec Crabbe et Goyle on a fait un tour dans la salle sur demande pour évaluer le temps qu'il va me falloir pour réparer l'armoire, je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps. Mais je ne vous ai pas dit, cette année j'ai une mission cet été le maître m'a convoqué et il a fait de moi un mangemort .Ma mission consiste à réparer une armoire à apparaître pour permettre à des mangemorts d'envahir Poudlard ça ne devrait pas être long vers noël au maximum elle devrait être prête. Il faut quand même que je fasse attention à Potter j'ai l'impression que ma vengeance du train ne lui à pas trop plus mais bon en même temps c'était le but.

Note à moi-même : trouver un moment dans mon emploi du temps surbooké pour casser à nouveau le nez de Potter.

_25 septembre_

Les cours c'est une horreur j'en ai déjà marre et on est qu'en septembre par Merlin comment je vais tenir jusqu'à la fin de ma mission heureusement après l'école se sera finit de tout façon à quoi ça sert le maître ne demande pas son cursus scolaire à ses mangemorts alors au diable Dumbledore et ses diplômes je n'en aurai jamais l'utilité de toute façon.

Ma mère m'a écrit et elle m'a dit de continuer de bosser les cours pour ne pas attirer l'attention alors je vais suivre son conseil, je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon, ça me gonfle !

Note à moi-même : tuer tous les profs une fois ma mission accomplie.

* * *

Voilà, la suite devrait arriver dans les prochains jours.

A bientôt, Keira48


	2. complications

Type: Journal intime

Genre: Drame/Aventure/Humour

Personnages: Drago Malefoy

Disclaimer: Les personnages ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, seul l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne suis en aucune façon rémunéré pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction si ce n'est grâce à vos reviews.

Avertissement: Aucun, pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Rating: Tous public cependant certains passages peuvent se révéler un peu dur du fait de la guerre.

Le journal commence au début de la sixième année de Drago jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

* * *

COMPLICATIONS :

_2 octobre_

Comment gâcher une journée, c'est simple je vous prête Pansy et vous comprendrez. C'est insupportable elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille je la jette et la traite comme un chien depuis notre première année et elle s'obstine quand même à me coller comme un chien suit son maître. A croire qu'elle est un peu maso sur les bords. D'habitude je m'y fais (à force j'ai l'habitude) mais aujourd'hui elle avait apparemment décidé que notre relation était 'assez mur pour évoluer' selon ses termes autrement dit elle veut devenir ma petit amie officielle en plus d'être mon pot de glue attitré. C'est vraiment pathétique, elle croit toujours que je suis fou amoureux d'elle et qu'elle deviendra la futur Madame Malefoy, pff !! Je crois que je préférerais encore rouler une pelle à Potter, quoi que à la réflexion je ne sais pas beurkkk, je vais faire des cauchemars à force de penser à des horreurs pareilles !

Note à moi-même : Ne plus écrire des horreurs pareilles avant d'aller dormir !

_5 octobre_

J'essaye de me rendre le plus souvent possible à la salle sur demande pour accomplir ma mission au plus vite le maître sera fier de moi, mais pour l'instant je ne trouve pas vraiment comment faire alors j'essai un peu au hasard je devrais peut être faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque qui sait je trouverais sans doute quelques sorts utiles.

_11 octobre_

Les potions, mon cours préféré ça l'a toujours été, enfin du temps de Rogue ! C'était toujours l'occasion d'être favorisé, d'avoir des supers notes et surtout de regarder avec délice il faut bien l'avouer Potter se faire humilié. Et bien cette année j'ai vite déchanté ! Slughorn ne favorise pas vraiment sa maison, en plus j'ai l'impression qu'il ne n'aime pas beaucoup mais croyez moi c'est amplement réciproque et donc monsieur viens de rajouter un méfait à la liste de ses griefs : il adore Potter. Non mais tu le verrais en cours c'est Potter par-ci, Potter par là, la petit choux qui aurait d'après lui hérité du don de sa mère. Laissez moi rire sa mère s'était une sang de bourbe alors elle avait sûrement pas de don pour grand-chose à part peut être récurer les toilettes ! Et puis d'abord depuis quand Potter est capable de réussir une potion le seul qui soit pire que lui c'est Londubat c'est pour dire. Mais où est t'il allé s'acheter un cerveau ? C'est vraiment louche tous ça on ne deviens pas le meilleur de la classe d'un seul coup, il surpasse même miss-je-sais-tout qui d'ailleurs n'a pas l'air ravie. Il doit sûrement avoir fait un truc illégal comme d'habitude !

Note à moi-même : Garder un œil sur Potter c'est t'on jamais si il y avait moyen de la faire renvoyer !

_16 octobre_

Qui m'a fichu deux abrutis pareil, Crabbe et Goyle sont vraiment deux idiots. Je m'explique pendant que j'accompli ma mission ils sont chargés de surveiller que personne ne vienne me déranger mais ils sont tellement peu discrets que d'ici une semaine on va se faire repérer. Ils ne peuvent pas se tenir tranquille une heure si je ne suis pas derrière eux. L'autre jour, ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de terrifier des 1 ères années de Pouffsoufle alors qu'ils étaient sensés rester discrets et surveiller mes arrières. Résultat ils ont rameuté les préfets en chef qui ont commencé à poser des questions gênantes sur pourquoi ont été dans ce couloir tous les trois ?

Et pour finir en beauté Monsieur et Madame je fais respecter l'ordre sont allés se plaindre à Rogue qui a dut nous mettre en retenu.

Note à moi-même : Me débarrasser de ses deux lourdeaux une fois ma mission finit !

_19 octobre_

La mission s'annonce plus difficile que prévu et je dois me rendre de plus en plus souvent dans la salle sur demande environ un soir sur deux, il faut que je trouve au plus vite une solution pour que mes deux armoires à glace décérébrés passent inaperçus sinon on sera vite découvert

_23 octobre_

J'ai du me faire porter souffrant pour le match de Quidditch ça me gonfle c'était le seul truc dans cette école qui me permettait de me défouler un peu mais bon de cette façon je peux travailler ma mission plus discrètement puisque tous les élèves sont dans les tribunes ou presque.

Note à moi-même : Ne défouler sur les Gryffondor pour compenser !

_26 octobre_

Slughorn a dit qu'il donnerait un flacon de Félix Felicis, un potion qui porte chance à celui qui finirait sa potion en premier alors bien sur je me suis appliqué parce que faut bien le dire un peu de chance pour ma mission ne serait pas de refus mais je ne l'ai pas obtenu et devinez pourquoi ? Potter, c'est lui qui l'a eu ! C'est impossible y a vraiment un truc de louche avec ses potions mais comment il fait et surtout pourquoi faut t'il toujours qu'il me gâche la vie !!

Note à moi-même : Prier pour que pendant l'attaque de mangemort sur Poudlard il soit tuer avec beaucoup de souffrance de préférence !

_29 octobre_

J'ai reçu une lettre de ma tante Bellatrix et elle m'a informé que ma mission ne s'arrêterait pas à faire entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard je devrais aussi participer au combat où plus précisément je devrais tuer quelqu'un, Dumbledore ! J'ai du relire la lettre une bonne centaine de fois en me disant qu'il y avait forcement une erreur, le maître veut que moi un ado de 16 ans qui n'a même pas finit ses études tue un sorcier si puissant que Vous-savez-qui n'a même pas réussit à le tuer lui-même. Tuer, voila une chose a laquelle je n'avais pas vraiment pensé mais il faudra bien que ça m'arrive un jour après tous je suis un mangemort et ça doit pas être si difficile les autres le font bien alors j'y arriverais mais Dumbledore c'est quand même pas n'importe qui ! Comment je vais faire ça moi, en duel je n'ai pas la moindre chance. C'est vraiment uns mission suicide ça !

En plus ma chère tante a clairement indiqué que si je ne réussissais pas je serais tué et ma mère aussi .Et oui pour être sur que je ferais tout les efforts nécessaires pour cette mission le maître a 'invité' mère à résider dans la forteresse noir avec lui et ses plus fidèles mangemorts. Ils ont intérêts à bien la traiter, je vais n'activé un peu plus il faut que je répare c'est armoire de malheur !

Note à moi-même : Si c'est une blague de ma tante penser à l'étouffer dans son sommeil !

* * *

Keira48 


	3. Passons à l'action

Type: Journal intime

Genre: Drame/Aventure/Humour

Personnages: Drago Malefoy

Disclaimer: Les personnages ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, seul l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne suis en aucune façon rémunéré pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction si ce n'est grâce à vos reviews.

Avertissement: Aucun, pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Rating: Tous public cependant certains passages peuvent se révéler un peu dur du fait de la guerre.

Le journal commence au début de la sixième année de Drago jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

* * *

PASSONS À L'ACTION :

_5 novembre_

Ma tante ne cesse de m'envoyer des hiboux depuis une semaine elle veut savoir l'avancer exact de ma mission et je ne cesse de lui répondre que tout va bien et que ce sera bientôt réparé. La vérité c'est que je n'ai toujours rien trouvé, je patauge j'ai essayé des tas de sorts mais rien n'y fait il me faudrait sans doute un sort de magie noir mais pour ça il ne faut un accès à la réserve. Je devrais demander à Rogue il me fera sans doute un mot mais il faut que je sois discret.

Parallèlement à ça il faut en plus maintenant que j'échafaude un plan pour tuer Dumbledore et ce n'est pas simple non plus comment faire j'ai beau chercher je ne trouve rien. Un face à face est impossible il me faut un truc plus subtile mais quoi ? Ah, Ca m'énerve !

Note à moi-même : Prendre des cours de relaxation au plus vite !

_6 novembre_

J'ai demandé l'autorisation à Rogue pour la réserve je ne lui ai évidement pas dit pourquoi, j'ai prétexté des recherches personnels et il n'a donné l'autorisation. Je sais qu'il ne n'a pas cru, il est au courant pour ma mission mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'en mêle même si on est dans le même camp, il chercherait au final à m'évincer et à s'approprier le mérite de la mission. Et il est hors de question qu'après tout le mal que je me donne ce soit lui qui récolte les lauriers.

_10 novembre_

J'ai trouvé plusieurs sorts qui paraissent intéressant dans les livres de la réserve il faut encore que j'aille les tester. Mais le mieux c'est que j'ai trouvé un moyen de tuer Dumbledore. En fouillant dans les livres j'ai trouvé une opale que j'ai vu un jour chez Barjow et Beurk qui peut tuer avec un simple contact, c'est parfait ! J'ai écrit à Barjow et il ne l'a mise de coté le problème et comment la faire entrer à Poudlard, depuis cette année tous les objets qui entrent dans l'école sont vérifiés. Encore un problème à résoudre, décidément je les accumule en ce moment !

Note à moi-même : J'ai la migraine à force de tant cogiter !

_12 novembre_

Les sorts que j'ai trouvé n'ont rien donné mais il y a encore des tas de livre dans lequel je n'ai pas cherché, je finirais par trouver foi de Malefoy !

_13 novembre_

Enfin un problème que je peux résoudre, j'ai trouvé comment faire pour que Crabbe et Goyle ne se fassent pas repérer quand ils surveillent l'entrée de la salle sur demande, du polynectare tout simplement. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant en plus j'en ai toujours un flacon dans ma valise ça devrait suffire le temps que celui que j'ai commencé à préparer soit près. Pour l'apparence qu'ils vont prendre c'est simple on a volé des cheveux à des premières années comme ça personne ne posera de question et par précaution on ne prendra pas toujours les mêmes.

Note à moi-même : Je suis un génie, pas que j'en doutais mais là c'est indéniable !

_18 novembre_

Rogue ne cesse de me jeter des regards insistants, je crois qu'il me surveille sans doute sur ordre du maître ou alors ça l'énerve de ne pas savoir ce que je mijote en tout ça moi ça m'agace sérieusement surtout que j'ai d'autre chose plus importante à faire.

_20 novembre_

J'ai eu une idée pour faire entrer le collier sans être suspecté, à la fin du mois il y a une sortie à Près au lard et j'ai pensé que peut être je pourrais faire entré le collier par quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un dont on ne se méfierait pas et si la personne se fait prendre de tout façon Dumbledore sera prévenu qu'un objet de magie noir a été introduit dans l'école et viendra le réquisitionner. Dans les deux cas, il aura l'objet entre les mains.

De plus, j'ai pensé à mettre Rosmerta la patronne des trois balais sous imperium de cette façon elle pourrait donner elle-même le collier à la personne que j'aurais choisi.

Note à moi-même : Enfin débarrassé de Dumbledore on aura peut être un directeur digne de ce nom, Vous-savez-qui par exemple !

_28 novembre _

Je me suis entraîné toute la semaine à jeter l'imperium et je le maîtrise parfaitement. Plus que deux jours et la moitié de ma mission sera rempli.

Note à moi-même : Quand l'annonce de la mort de Dumbledore sera faite prendre un air désolé et cacher mon sourire ça pourrait éveiller les soupons !

_30 novembre_

Je ne comprend pas, tout était parfais et tout avait très bien commencé et puis ça a dérapé.

J'ai d'abord rencontré Barjow dans une ruelle sombre du village où il m'a donné l'opale ensuite je suis allé au 3 balais j'ai prétexté une chose importante de la part de Dumbledore à dire à Rosmerta en privé et elle m'a suive sans rechigner. Dans la réserve je n'ai eu aucun mal à la soumettre à l'imperium, je lui ai donné ses instructions et une pièce de monnaie ensorcelée pour communiquer avec elle (idée volé à la sang de bourbe avec son armée de Dumbledore c'est ridicule comme nom, pff !). Elle a donné le collier à la cruche de Gryffondor que j'avais repéré et cette gourde l'a accepté sans se poser de question, les Gryffondors sont vraiment débiles. La fille ramenait le collier à Poudlard mais il a fallut qu'elle y touche. Résultat elle est devenue folle, heureusement pour elle qu'elle a juste frôlé l'objet sinon elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Et donc mon super plan tomber à l'eau et même pire encore Rogue n'a tout de suite soupçonné et m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas malin et que ma mission risquait d'en être compromis. Ce à quoi je lui ai poliment répondu d'aller se faire foutre enfin je ne l'ai pas vraiment dit comme ça mais l'idée était là, c'est l'essentiel. Et merrrrdddeeee !!!!

Note à moi-même : Après Dumbledore le prochaine sur ma liste c'est Rogue !

* * *

Keira48


	4. En proie au doute

Type: Journal intime

Genre: Drame/Aventure/Humour

Personnages: Drago Malefoy

Disclaimer: Les personnages ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, seul l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne suis en aucune façon rémunéré pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction si ce n'est grâce à vos reviews.

Avertissement: Aucun, pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Rating: Tous public cependant certains passages peuvent se révéler un peu dur du fait de la guerre.

Le journal commence au début de la sixième année de Drago jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

* * *

EN PROIE AU DOUTE :

_4 décembre_

Je me suis disputé avec le trio d'or aujourd'hui, ça faisait longtemps, je dois dire que ça fait du bien. Depuis l'échec de mon plan je suis un peu déprimé et surtout découragé tant d'énergie dépensé pour rien alors c'est vrai qu'une dispute avec Potter c'est exactement ce qu'il ne fallait.

Ma tante a eu vent de mon échec et apparemment le maître est très mécontent de moi, c'est bien ma veine. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problème !

Note à moi-même : Trouver qui lui a parlé de mon échec et lui couper la langue !

_7 décembre_

Je crois avoir trouvé une solution pour Dumbledore, j'ai entendu Granger dire que Rusard ne vérifiait pas les bouteilles qui entrent dans Poudlard et ça m'a donné l'idée de demander à Rosmerta de préparer une bouteille d'hydromel et d'y verser du poison dedans. Je devrais la recevoir dans la semaine, le tout sera de se débrouiller pour qu'elle se retrouve dans les mains de Dumbledore. Comment faire ? Je pourrais lui envoyer pour Noël ça passerais pour un cadeau mais je peux pas l'envoyer de ma part ou anonymement il se méfierait.

_12 décembre_

Ma mission n'avance pas j'ai beau avoir retourné tous les livres de la réserve rien ne marche je ne sais plus quoi faire et si c'était impossible ! Non sinon le maître ne me l'aurait pas demandé, a moins que son but était justement que j'échoue. En effet, les Malefoy sont en disgrâce autant aux yeux du ministère qu'aux yeux de Vous-savez-qui depuis l'arrestation de mon père. Mais non, le maître n'a besoin d'aucune excuse pour tuer !

Je commence vraiment à être inquiet en plus je n'ai aucune nouvelle de mère j'espère qu'elle va bien, ma tante me le certifie mais elle n'a rien d'une personne de confiance elle serait tout t'a fait capable de nous tuer tous juste pour plaire au maître. Alors que ce soit sa sœur ou que je sois son neveu elle n'en a rien à faire de notre sort.

_15 décembre_

J'ai trouvé comment faire parvenir la bouteille de Rosmerta à Dumbledore, j'ai entendu Slughorn dire qu'il avait l'intention de lui en offrir une pour Noël. Je n'ai eu qu'à ordonner à la patronne du pub de lui vendre celle empoissonné. Un jeu d'enfant et surtout un problème de régler ! Le maître sera ravie de la mort de Dumbledore ainsi je pourrais gagner du temps pour réparer l'armoire qui me pose beaucoup plus de problème que prévu. En effet, je pensais que cette histoire serait finie avant noël mais noël arrive et rien n'a avancé depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

_18 décembre_

Bellatrix veut que je reste à Poudlard pour les vacances moi qui pensait qu'avec mon plan pour tuer Dumbledore j'aurais droit à un peu de paix et bien non je dois continuer la mission, je ne verrais même pas mère. J'ai eu beau lui sortir tout les arguments possibles et imaginables, elle a dit que la dernière fois mon plan avait échoué alors que rien n'était moins sur que ma réussite. J'ai l'impression que ça lui fait plaisir que je n'arrive à rien à croire que la seule chose qu'elle attend c'est un ordre du maître pour pouvoir me tuer et tuer ma mère au passage.

Note à moi-même : Faire souffrir mille torture à Bellatrix, on ne se moque pas impunément d'un Malefoy !

_20 décembre_

J'ai appris que Slughorn organise une fête avant noël avec « ses petits protégés » soit disant les gens importants, tu parles il ne m'a même pas invité pas que j'y tienne mais quand même les Malefoy sont et ont toujours étaient importants. Et maintenant, sous prétextes que mon père est en prison les Malefoy ne sont plus rien et ils ne sont même plus conviés à une stupide party organisé par un crétin finit, pffff !!!!

Bien sur le balafré et sa sang de bourbe eux ils sont conviés c'est n'importe quoi ! Ça des gens important ! De toute façon même si j'avais été invité je n'y serais pas aller, non mais vous me voyez moi aller à une fête ou je serais considéré au même niveau que ses abrutis !

Note à moi-même : Penser à faire payer à Slughorn pour cette humiliation faite aux Malefoy !

_22 décembre_

Comme si la honte n'était pas suffisamment cuisant de ne pas avoir été convié à cette stupide fête, il a fallut que Rusard ne surprenne dans les couloirs après le couvre feu alors que je me rendais dans la salle sur demande et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de n'emmener voir Rogue en plein milieu de la fête. Où comble de l'humiliation Potter était au première loge pour voir Rusard et surtout Rogue m'engeulaient. Enfin comme si ça ne suffisait pas à mes malheurs Rogue a voulut me parler en privé et cette fois il n'a clairement demandé qu'elle était mes plans. Résultat : on s'est disputé et je suis parti en plein milieu de la conversation en lui disant de s'occuper de ses affaires surtout que je ne voulais en aucun cas de son aide. Je savais bien que je ne devais pas aller le voir quand il ne convoquait dans son bureau, je sais de quoi il voulait parler maintenant !

Seul point positif à cette journée c'est que c'est les vacances et donc pendant deux semaines je vais pouvoir éviter Rogue.

Note à moi-même : la prochaine fois penser à rester couché plutôt que de vivre une journée pareil !

_25 décembre_

Aujourd'hui c'est noël et pour la première fois de ma vie je n'ai reçu aucun cadeau. De toute façon qui n'en aurait envoyé : mon père est en prison, ma mère est je ne sais où prisonnière, ma famille faut pas y compté (de toute façon il ne reste que ma tante et je la vois mal aller m'acheter des cadeaux), mes amis … j'en ai pas ! (Enfin j'ai deux crétins et une idiote collés à mes basques).

Dire qu'il y a de cela un an j'avais tout, tout pour être heureux et je fêtais noël avec mes parents. Comme toutes les années, la fête était parfaite, le manoir splendide et j'avais des cadeaux à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Et cette année mon noël c'est cantonné à rester sur mon lit allongé toute la journée avec pour seule compagnie mon journal et mes pensées lugubres. Pathétique !!! Depuis quand est ce que je suis devenu pathétique ? Un Malefoy ne doit pas l'être mais de toute façon les Malefoy ne sont plus grand chose maintenant .Comment tout ça a pu tourner aussi mal? Comment a-t-on pu tomber aussi bas ?

Parfois je me demande si le retour du maître était une si bonne chose que ça, après tous on vivait très bien sans lui. Que nous a-t-il apporté au juste ? Pas grand-chose si on regarde !

Et maintenant que me reste t'il ? Une mission où une partie consiste à faire un truc impossible et l'autre un truc suicidaire ! Un mission qui va faire de moi un meurtrier et au final que vais-je y gagner ? Le droit d'aller rejoindre mon père à Azkaban sans doute!

J'aurais peut être du descendre dans la grande salle pour dîner et fêter noël ça m'aurais évité de penser à tous ça. Non ! Je n'aurais jamais supporté de voir tous ses gens rirent j'en aurais eu la nausée et puis fêter noël alors que mes parents sont en si mauvaise posture. Il faut que j'arrête, j'ai une mission et une fois que je l'aurais rempli tout ira bien. Je dois le faire je ne peux sans doute rien pour mon père mais je peux au moins aider ma mère.

Note à moi-même : De toute façon il doit y avoir pire que moi, regarder Potter qui est coincer dans la porcherie des Weasley ! Quoi que pour lui ça doit être le mieux qu'il puisse avoir vu qu'il n'a pas de parents… Non MAIS CA NE VA PAS, qu'est ce qui me prend d'avoir de la peine pour lui !!!!!!?????

_26 décembre_

Au déjeuner Dumbledore n'a pas arrêté de me regarder avec un air inquiet, vu qu'il reste peu d'élève à l'école mon absence d'hier n'a pas du passé inaperçu. Il a croisé mon regard au moment où je m'apprêtais à regagner ma chambre et m'a adressé un sourire mais j'ai rapidement détourné la tête et me suit empressé de quitter la salle. Il me sourit, je dois le tuer et il me sourit et il est inquiet pour moi ! Décidément la gentillesse ça ne paye jamais ! Je devrais être content ça veut dire qu'il ne se doute de rien mais je n'arrive pas à me réjouir, ce soir par ma faute il sera peut être mort à cause de mon cadeau empoissonné. Je suis un lâche, je n'ai même pas pu soutenir son regard et j'ai des remords, je ne devrai pas en avoir je n'en est jamais eu ! Ce n'est pas normal mais que n'arrive t'il ?

* * *

Keira48 


	5. Vous avez dit curieux partie 1

Type: Journal intime

Genre: Drame/Aventure/Humour

Personnages: Drago Malefoy

Disclaimer: Les personnages ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, seul l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne suis en aucune façon rémunéré pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction si ce n'est grâce à vos reviews.

Avertissement: Aucun, pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Rating: Tous public cependant certains passages peuvent se révéler un peu dur du fait de la guerre.

Le journal commence au début de la sixième année de Drago jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

VOUS AVEZ DIT CURIEUX !?

(PARTIE 1)

_1__ER__ Janvier_

Le nouvel an : je n'ai jamais vu l'intérêt de fêter le passage d'une année à l'autre mais bon ma mère y tenez alors on le fêtait, enfin avant ! Elle me disait toujours de faire des vœux et de prendre des résolutions d'après elle ça aidait à accomplir ce qui devait l'être alors je me lance. Pour cette année je dois et je veux :

Réussir ma mission

Ne pas me faire prendre

Libérer ma mère et mon père

Faire payer très cher à Rogue et Bellatrix d'avoir contrarié un Malefoy

Me défouler sur les Gryffonfors en particulier le trio d'or

Eviter de mourir

Voila, la dernière me tient particulièrement à cœur alors je vais tacher de la réalisé et les autres aussi d'ailleurs !

_5 janvier_

Les leçons de transplanage ont commencé, je trouve que Dumbledore a eu pour une fois eu une excellente idée, ça peut toujours être utile surtout si je suis découvert.

Note à moi-même : M'appliquer particulièrement dans cette matière sait on jamais !

_12 janvier_

Je commence à desepérer, Dumbledore est toujours vivant ceux qui veut dire qu'il n'a toujours pas entamé la bouteille d'hydromel mais qu'est ce qu'il attent au juste ? Le maître s'impatiente vraiment, les hiboux de Bellatrix sont presques quotidiens à présent et je commence à en avoir ma claque de lui inventer des excuses pour l'armoire que soit dit en passant je ne sais toujours pas comment réparer et pour Dumbledore en disant qu'il finirait bien par ouvrir cette bouteille. En plus les lettres se font de plus en plus menaçante à l'encontre de ma mère et me promette mille tortures si je ne trouve pas une solution rapidement. Je suis finalement bien content de ne pas être renté pour noël sinon j'aurais eu droit à une séance de doloris en règle.

_20 janvier_

Potter m'espionne ! J'ai remarqué depuis un moment ses coups d'œil qu'il croit discret, le fait qu'il ne soit jamais loin de moi, que je le croise 20 fois par jour dans les couloirs et en plus cette après midi en cours de transplanage il essayait d'écouter ma conversation avec Crabbe et Goyle. Va falloir que je redouble de vigilance surtout que Potter connaît la salle sur demande et son fonctionnement manquerait plus qu'il sache que je m'y rend presque tous les jours et je ne pourrais plus y aller tranquillement !

Note à moi-même : Pensez à éradiquer les curieux de la surface du monde !

_25 janvier_

J'ai pas avancé dans ma mission je sais plus quoi tenter, il me faudrait des livres de magie noir mais où est ce que je vais trouver ça à Poudlard ?

_3 février_

Potter devient vraiment pénible encore plus que d'habitude c'est dire, il se doute que je prépare quelque chose en plus il m'a vu dans le couloir non loin de la salle sur demande avec Crabbe et Goyle métamorphosaient en fille de première année. Il m'a jeté un regard étrange, il faut vraiment que je me méfie j'espère qu'il n'a pas compris que ça avait un rapport avec la salle sur demande. Ca serait une catastrophe ! Déjà que rien n'avance alors si en plus il vient me mettre des bâtons dans les roues j'ai pas fini !

_7 février_

L'abandon du Quidditch ne pèse vraiment, je n'ai pas joué un seul match depuis le début de l'année, j'ai raconté que j'étais malade. Les membres de l'équipe n'ont pas posé de question il savent presque tous que j'ai une mission même si ils ignorent en quoi elle consiste. Par contre les membres des autres équipes n'y ont sans doute pas cru vu les regards qu'ils me lancent les lendemains de match. Potter lui n'y a assurément pas cru un seul instant, sa surveillance s'accru de plus en plus et cela devient vraiment énervant, je ne peux plus faire un pas sans le trouver sur ma route.

Note à moi-même : Trouver au plus vite un moyen de se débarrasser de Potter !

_13 février_

Le maître est furieux c'est vraiment pas bon pour moi ça, rien ne marche comme prévu faut que je trouve un moyen pour que Dumbledore boive cette hydromel.

Pour l'armoire je vais tenter de voir Barjows à la prochaine sortie à Près au lard en mars il a des livres que je pourrais utiliser, un sort de dissimulation fera l'affaire pour les enter dans l'école de toute façon c'est n'est pas ce cracmol idiot de Rusard qui s'en apercevra.

_14 février_

La St Valentin, non mais quelle horreur ! Des décorations rose partout, des couples dans tous les coins en train de faire le concours de celui qui roulera la plus longue pelle, des cupidons qui volent dans tout le château. C'est une fête répugnante, dégoulinante de bonne intention, à vomir ! J'ai vu assez de confettis en cœur pour toute ma vie ! C'est vraiment inutile! Faire une fête pour que les ados boutonneux en mal d'amour déclarent leur flamme à celui ou celle sur qui ils bavent depuis des mois où bien pour voir des couples s'offrirent des cadeaux en se jurant un amour éternel qui ne durera sans doute pas jusqu'au vacance d'été. A pleurer tellement ça fait peine.

Note à moi-même : Quand je serais devenu le « premier » ministre de la magie compétent penser à interdire cette fête !


	6. Vous avez dit curieux partie 2

Type: Journal intime

Genre: Drame/Aventure/Humour

Personnages: Drago Malefoy

Disclaimer: Les personnages ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, seul l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne suis en aucune façon rémunéré pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction si ce n'est grâce à vos reviews.

Avertissement: Aucun, pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Rating: Tous public cependant certains passages peuvent se révéler un peu dur du fait de la guerre.

Le journal commence au début de la sixième année de Drago jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

VOUS AVEZ DIT CURIEUX!?

(PARTIE 2)

_23 février_

Il est urgent que la sortie à Près au lard arrive en supposant que je trouve quelque chose dans ses nouveaux livres, je me les serais bien fait envoyer mais ce n'est pas Rusard mais un aurore un ministère qui vérifie le courrier il s'apercevrai tout de suite du sort de dissimulation et ce n'est pas le moment de prendre le risque de se faire repérer je suis suffisamment surveillé comme ça entre Potter et Rogue! Je me rend tous les jours à la salle sur demande et j'essaye tout et n'importe quoi, tant que je fais quelque chose ça m'énerve j'avance pas!

Note à moi-même: Faut vraiment que je me débarrasse de ces gêneurs!

_27 février_

J'ai faille me faire prendre, j'étais à la salle sur demande comme tous les soir sauf que je suis resté plus longtemps pour réessayer tous les sorts sait t'on jamais. Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas avec moi car je comptais rester après le couvre feu et ça aurait parut suspect deux élèves qui se promènent dans le même couloir après l'heure surtout des premières années. Vers 23h aucun résultat je décide donc de renter et Rusard me voit s'en suit un course poursuite et je trouve finalement refuge dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Heureusement Rusard ne m'a pas reconnu, j'ai eu très chaud. Je suis resté un moment dans le silence de ces toilettes je me suis assis adossé contre un mur, dépiter. Et elle est arrivée, j'avais bien entendu des rumeurs comme quoi un fantôme hantait ses toilettes mais je n'étais jamais allé vérifier. Je l'ai d'abord envoyé promener mais finalement elle m'a parlé et j'ai fini par lui parler aussi. Bizarrement quelque chose m'a touché chez elle sans que je sache ce que c'est vraiment et je ne lui aie parlé de mon sentiment de mal être sans pour autant lui parler de ma mission. Elle m'a écouté et en partant je lui ai dit que je reviendrais la voir.

Je suis resté environ une heure avec elle et je constate que parler m'a fait du bien. Je n'ai aucun véritable ami, j'ai toujours été entouré mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amitié, je ne me confie jamais et là pour la première fois j'ai ressentis le besoin de parler et j'ai aimé être écouté, ça fait du bien!

_1__er__ mars_

Je suis dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou! Mais quel idiot, mon plan pour Dumbledore est mort et de toute façon il ne risquait pas de marcher vu qu'il n'a jamais reçu la bouteille pour noël. Pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ai pas bu, Slughorn a décidé de ne pas lui offrir finalement et de la garder pour lui, pour la peine j'aurais bien aimé qu'il s'empoissonne avec mais même pas! C'est Weasley qui en a bu et il a au passage manqué de mourir, pas que ce soit une grosse perte mais maintenant je suis dans la merde! Mon plan est foutu mais qu'est ce que je vais devenir c'est sur Bellatrix va pas me rater quand elle va savoir. Je suis mort c'est pas vrai à croire que Merlin a un truc contre moi! En plus, Rogue m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il sait que c'est moi et il m'a à nouveau demandé ce que je fabriquais et on s'est encore disputé et je l'ai encore envoyé balader. Le problème c'est qu'il m'a dit qu'il allait me surveiller comme si il ne le faisait pas déjà assez comme ça, je suis maudit!

Note à moi-même: La dernière de mes résolutions du nouvel an à savoir rester en vie est très largement compromise!

_9 mars_

Je vais mourrir jeune c'est sur et certain! Les hiboux de ma chère tante pleuvent depuis une semaine et les menaces aussi. D'après ce que j'ai compris elle a infligé à mère une séance de doloris pour ma faute, j'ai une folle envie de la tuer. Comment a-t-elle osé toucher à mère? Cette sale garce me le payera je le jure et au centuple. Je la hais, elle a osé faire du mal à mère. Elle va mourir c'est clair et c'est sans aucun remord que je m'en chargerais!

Note à moi-même: Apprendre au plus vite à lancer l'Avada Kedavra!

_12 mars_

J'ai sans mal pu faire rentrer les livres de Barjows j'avais raison cet idiot de concierge ne sait même pas voir un sort basic de dissimulation, c'est navrant! Et Dumbledore lui a confié la fouille des élèves je suis sur que n'importe qui peut faire entrer n'importe quoi je n'aurais peut être pas eu besoin de me compliquer autant la vie en faite pour faire entrer ce que je voulais mais bon mieux vaut être prudent.

_16 mars_

J'ai testé quelque uns des sorts des livres mais pour l'instant aucun n'a marché, je sature. Vraiment j'en ai marre à un point inimaginable j'ai l'impression que jamais j'y arriverais. En plus il faut que je trouve un moyen pour tuer Dumbledore et là non plus je sais pas quoi faire, j'ai une boule dans l'estomac en permanence. C'est horrible!

_19 mars_

Comment rajouter un gros problème a une liste déjà très longue et variée? C'est facile appeler Potter et sa curiosité maladive. Monsieur sait que c'est dans la salle sur demande que je vais quand je m'absente et il a décidé d'entrer pour savoir ce que je fais. Goyle l'a vu essayer pendant au moins une heure de rentrer heureusement tant qu'il ne sait pas ce que je fais il ne demande pas ce qu'il faut et donc il ne peut pas entrer.

Note à moi-même: Bénie soit le fondateur qui a inventé le concept pour enter dans cette salle !

_26 mars_

Bellatrix vient de m'apprendre que les plans ont changé, je dois tuer Dumbledore pendant l'attaque de mangemort. De cette façon ils pourront m'aider à t'elle dit à le désarmer mais c'est moi qui doit le tuer, c'est mon initiation selon elle. Ca me laisse du temps mais une boule me prend à la gorge depuis que je l'ai appris ça veut dire que je vais devoir le tuer directement. Et donc que je vais devoir lancer l'Avada Kedavra! J'ai la nausée quand j'y pense, envoyer des colis pièges c'est pas pareil que tuer de sang froid en face à face. Comment je vais faire? Déjà faut que je m'entraîne l'Avada Kedavra je l'ai jamais lancé, je sais même pas si j'arriverais à le lancer. Ensuite, je devrais combattre en duel contre le deuxième sorcier le plus puissant du monde, rien que ça! Et ben ce n'est pas mal pour un sorcier de 16 ans qui n'a jamais fait de vrai duel (On peut pas dire que mon duel avec Potter en deuxième année en était vraiment un!). Et au final, je dois le tuer. Tué est ce que je peux le faire? Bonne question malheureusement sans réponse. En septembre j'aurais dit oui c'est facile les autres le font bien mais au plus le temps passe au plus je me demande: est ce que je suis comme les autres? Déjà à noël j'avais des remords rien qu'en croissant le regard du directeur alors savoir qu'on attend de moi que je lance le sort mortel sur lui. Je me suis pas sur de pouvoir mais en même temps ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix si je le fais pas je meurt et ma mère aussi. Mais est ce que je pourrais vivre avec ça sur la conscience? Bon je respire et j'arrête d'y penser je dois me concentrer sur ma mission et le reste on verra après!

Note à moi-même: Penser à demander à Rogue ou Potter s'ils ne veulent pas me servir de cobaye pour que je m'entraîne à l'Avada Kedavra!

* * *

Keira48 

Merci encore à Molly59 pour ses reviews.


	7. Au fond mourir est peut etre le mieux

Type: Journal intime

Genre: Drame/Aventure/Humour

Personnages: Drago Malefoy

Disclaimer: Les personnages ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, seul l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne suis en aucune façon rémunéré pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction si ce n'est grâce à vos reviews.

Avertissement: Aucun, pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Rating: Tous public cependant certains passages peuvent se révéler un peu dur du fait de la guerre.

Le journal commence au début de la sixième année de Drago jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

AU FOND MOURIR EST PEUT ETRE LE MIEUX?

_2 avril_

Aucun des sorts que j'ai trouvé dans les livres de Barjows ne marche, rien je ne sais plus où chercher, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Peut être que n'enfuir est la solution? Non, Il me retrouverait. Les options sont de plus en plus limitées et je ne vois plus aucune issue!

_9 avril_

J'ai commencé à m'entraîner à lancer l'Avada Kedavra dans la salle sur demande, c'est pas brillant je crois que c'est le sort le plus dure que j'ai jamais appris. Je suis resté près de 4 heures à m'entraîner et aucun résultat, même pas une petite étincelle n'est sortie de ma baguette. J'ai intérêt à redoubler d'effort!

_12 avril_

Bellatrix est à nouveau furieuse car je n'avance pas. Selon elle l'affaire aurait du être réglée avant noël. Elle a à nouveau soumis mère au doloris et apparemment le maître s'y est également mi ainsi qu'à d'autres tortures que je ne préfère même pas imaginer. Il faut que je trouve rapidement une solution ça devient vraiment urgent l'année se fini dans à peine 2 mois mais dans quelle galère je me suis encore mi?

Note à moi-même: La prochaine fois qu'une idée du genre «marcher sur les traces de mon pèreen devenant mangemort » me prend penser à me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie!

_16 avril_

J'ai reçu une lettre avec une photo de mère, c'est Bellatrix qui me l'a envoyé. Pour me faire plaisir, non sûrement pas, c'est seulement pour me faire découvrir l'ampleur des dégâts: le visage autrefois souriant et lumineux de mère était tuméfié, plein de sang, de bleus; ses yeux autrefois bienveillants et rieurs étaient vides comme si elle n'était plus là, une coquille vide! Voilà ce qu'ils ont fait de ma mère, elle si belle et pleine de vie autrefois est aujourd'hui brisée, anéantie. Et tout ça pour quoi? Pour une stupide armoire que je ne suis pas capable d'ouvrir et un vieux sénile que je ne peux pas tuer! J'ai la nausée, j'ai passé une heure à vomir, je ne suis pas aller en cours, je ne pouvais pas me lever, je suis simplement rester prostré dans cette salle de bains à vomir! Mais vomir quoi au juste? Ma culpabilité de n'être pas capable de l'aider; mon dégoût du maître et des ses mangemorts, de ma tante, de la vie. La vie est belle me disait autrefois ma mère. Tu parles, pfff! Ca m'écœure elle doit tant souffrir, je les déteste, je les déteste tous: le maître pour la faire souffrir et m'obliger à faire une chose que je ne peux pas faire; mon père pour être devenu un mangemort; Dumbledore pour ne pas vouloir mourir; cette satané armoire pour ne pas vouloir s'ouvrir; Potter et compagnie pour avoir choisit de faire le bien et tout les habitants de cette satané planète pour avoir fait de ma vie un ENFER!

_18 avril_

Je marche tel un zombie depuis deux jours, je sais plus où je suis, je ne sais plus ce que je fais, je ne sais plus rien à part que je veux que ça s'arrête, je veux me réveiller au manoir et retrouver ma vie d'avant quand j'avais mes parents, quand j'étais heureux, quand j'avais encore une vie!

_21 avril_

Je viens de me réveiller à l'infirmerie: qu'est ce que je fais là? C'est simple j'ai faille mourir. Je venais de finir les cours et je suis aller m'isoler dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, j'ai parlé avec mimi de l'état dans lequel j'étais depuis que j'ai reçu la photo puis j'ai parlé de mère, de père et sans que je m'en rende compte les larmes ont commencé à couler. Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis des années, tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens même plus quand c'était. Etrangement, je me suis senti soulagé comme si je laissais doucement toute la pression accumulée depuis la rentrée sortit de mon corps. J'ai pleuré pendant un moment je ne saurais dire combien de temps puis j'ai senti une rage folle m'envahir. Ils avaient finalement réussi tous autant qu'ils sont à s'acharner à me pourrir la vie, ils avaient enfin réussi à faire ce que je croyais impossible: me faire pleurer! C'est à ce moment que je l'ai vu dans la glace devant moi, Potter venait d'entrer et il m'avait vu pleurer, une nouvelle vague de furieux m'a envahi et j'ai sorti ma baguette avec l'intention de lui lancer le doloris. Je voulais qu'il souffre comme ils me font tous souffrir, comme ils ont fait souffrir ma mère mais il a été plus rapide et m'a lancé un sort que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai alors eu mal dans tout le corps et je me suis rendu compte que je saignais… beaucoup, je me suis écroulé nullement paniqué et j'ai laissé la vie s'échapper de mon corps sans rien faire pour l'en empêcher. J'ai vaguement entendu Potter s'effondrait à mes cotés puis quelqu'un est entré et j'ai perdu connaissance. Je ne suis pas sur d'être heureux de m'en être sorti, la mort m'avait paru si douce lorsqu'elle m'emportait, je me sentais bien, apaiser, enfin en paix. Au fond, c'est peut être ça qu'il me faut que je meurt et tout serais enfin réglé!

_29 avril_

Ca fait une semaine que je suis à l'infirmerie, Goyle et Crabbe n'ont apporté des affaires et mon courrier ce dont je me serais bien passé, puis Pansy est venu me racontait tous les ragots de Poudlard. Apparemment Gryffondor a encore gagné la coupe de Quidditch, je ne suis même pas fâché c'est tellement loin de mes préoccupations actuelles que ça me laisse complètement indifférent. Potter a apparemment échoppé de nombreuses retenus pour le sort qu'il m'a lancé qui est un sort de magie noir d'après ce que Rogue m'a dit. Et oui c'est bien ma veine c'est Rogue qui nous a trouvaient dans les toilettes! Je devrais sans doute être en colère contre Potter après tout il a failli me tuer mais je ne le suis pas, c'est bizarre je n'ai même pas envie de me venger! Je crois que je lui suis même reconnaissant, sans le savoir il m'a accordé un peu de répit! 

Note à moi-même: Je dois vraiment être au plus mal pour être reconnaissant de quelque chose à Potter et surtout d'avoir failli me tuer!

_6 mai_

J'ai pu sortit de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui, d'après Pomfresh je n'aurais pas de séquelle ni de cicatrise. Elle n'a annoncé ça comme si c'était une super nouvelle si elle savait ce que je m'en balance de mes cicatrises.

Bellatrix m'a envoyé une lettre que mère m'a écrite, c'est la première fois que j'en reçois depuis que je l'ai quitté en septembre. Elle me dit qu'elle va bien, qu'elle m'aime je sais que c'est faux elle va mal j'en suis sur mais cette lettre me redonne espoir quitte à mourir, quitte à aller à Azkaban je dois réussir ma mission pour qu'au moins Elle, elle puisse vive! Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner, je dois le faire pour elle.

_10 mai_

J'ai appris que Potter sort avec Weasley fille, c'est répugnant mais ça ne m'étonne pas de lui! Ils vont parfaitement ensembles: deux crétins qui croient en des trucs aussi stupide que l'amour! Non mais vraiment faut être stupide! En sortant avec Weasley c'est comme s'il lui mettait une cible dans le dos, déjà qu'il y a en une sur la belette mâle et Granger mais là c'est comme s'il disait au mangemort «tuer là ça me fera très mal!» ou encore«regarder voilà mon point faible!» C'est débile! L'amour c'est vraiment là pire des faiblesses et j'en sais quelque chose regarder comment le maître me tiens avec l'amour que je porte à mère.

Note à moi-même: Le passage où je me compare à Potter n'est qu'un égarement passager!

_25 mai_

J'arrive enfin à lancer l'Avada Kedavra! Un problème de régler, le tout est d'abord de réparer cette armoire de merde! Et ça c'est, loin d'être gagné!

* * *

Keira48 


	8. Phase finale

Type: Journal intime

Genre: Drame/Aventure/Humour

Personnages: Drago Malefoy

Disclaimer: Les personnages ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, seul l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne suis en aucune façon rémunéré pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction si ce n'est grâce à vos reviews.

Avertissement: Aucun, pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Rating: Tous public cependant certains passages peuvent se révéler un peu dur du fait de la guerre.

Le journal commence au début de la sixième année de Drago jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

PHASE FINALE:

_3 juin_

Je ne fais que chercher comment réparer cette armoire il me reste moins d'un mois pour y arriver. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si l'armoire n'était pas réparée avant que je ne doive quitter Poudlard. Je lis et relie tous les livres que j'ai mais rien ne marche j'ai tout essayé!

_5 juin_

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai 17 ans et je ne m'en rappelais même plus avant d'écrire la date sur mon journal à l'instant. J'ai passé ma journée dans la salle sur demande et je n'ai vu personne. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai oublié mon propre anniversaire, c'est pourtant une de mes fêtes préférées après noël et j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de le fêter et de recevoir des tas de cadeaux. Mais cette année rien, un jour comme les autres! Je me demande si je suis encore en vie parfois, c'est comme si j'avais cesser d'exister, cesser de vivre depuis la rentrée je ne suis plus rien seulement une mission! Je suis donc majeur aujourd'hui et ça ne change rien à ma vie! Pour la plupart des jeunes être majeur c'est être libre, être adulte, c'est un moment très attendu et que l'on fête avec joie. Pour moi ça ne change rien ma vie est déjà celle d'un adulte: pleines de problèmes, de menaces, seul sans personne sauf que moi c'est avec joie que je redeviendrais un enfant si ça me permettait de vivre comme avant. La seul chose que ça va m'apportait c'est sans doute que le maître si j'arrive à accomplir ma mission va me demander de devenir un mangemort à plein temps. Autrement dit va me demander de faire de ma vie un enfer encore pire que ce qu'elle est déjà!

Note à moi-même: Très Joyeux Anniversaire Drago!!

_13 juin_

J'ai eu une idée pour réparer l'armoire, mon père m'avait dit un jour que parfois il faut coupler plusieurs sorts ensembles pour s'attaquer à un objet de magie noir ce qui est le cas de l'armoire, je m'emploi donc à vérifier les sorts compatibles entre eux en espérant que ça finira par donner un résultat mais ça risque d'être long!

Note à moi-même: Un retourneur de temps n'aurait bien été utile, penser à trucider Potter et compagnie pour les avoir tous cassés lors de leur excursion au ministère l'année dernière!

_17 juin_

Potter me surveille encore et c'est de plus en plus gênant, il rode sans arrêt autour de la salle sur demande et il met de plus en plus difficile de m'y introduire sans qu'il ne me voie.

Note à moi-même: Faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de lui faire passer cette curiosité maladive, c'est pour son propre bien!!

_19 juin_

J'ai réussi, ça j'y est c'était un sort couplé qu'il fallait utiliser, je n'arrive pas à y croire j'y suis arrivé. J'étais tellement heureux que j'ai couru jusqu'à la volière pour écrire à Bellaltrix, les élèves que j'ai croisés dans les couloirs n'ont regardé comme si j'étais échappé de St Mangouste service psychiatrique mais j'en ai rien à faire! J'ai réussi! Ce calvaire est enfin fini je vais pouvoir retrouvé mère et bientôt père sortira d'Azkaban et je retrouverais ma vie! Et je revivrais à nouveau, je suis tellement heureux que j'ai envie de crier, de hurler! Ca y est j'ai réussi!

Note à moi-même: Toujours écouter son père quand il parle de magie noir ça peut être utile!

_20 juin _

Bellatrix n'a répondu, elle veut attendre que Dumbledore quitte Poudlard pour lancer l'attaque, elle a un plan précis: une fois les mangemorts dans l'école, je devrais faire apparaître la marque à un endroit déterminé pour attirer Dumbledore et ensuite le tuer! Avec toute cette histoire d'armoire j'en avais oublié que je devais tuer Dumbledore. J'étais si heureux de l'avoir réparé que j'avais oublié que le plus dure est à faire. Avec le plan de ma tante, l'effet de surprise devrait me permettre de le désarmer facilement et il ne me restera plus qu'à lancer le sort mortel. Ca parait facile n'est ce pas? Oui c'est facile, très facile alors pourquoi je tremble? Et pourquoi j'ai brusquement la nausée?

_22 juin_

Je ne cesse de m'entraîner dans la salle sur demande à lancer le sort mortel mais aussi aux autres sorts au cas où il y aurait un combat bien que si c'est le cas je ne pense pas que je serais vivant suffisamment longtemps pour les utiliser. J'essaye de ne pas trop réfléchir parce que dès que je le fais j'ai envie de fuir, de mourir! Je dois rester concentré je peux le faire!

_24 juin_

J'ai du mal à avancer, à continuer comme si de rien n'était, comme si je n'allais pas bientôt devenir un meurtrier. Je ne cesse de marcher dans ses couloirs comme si au fond de moi je savais que je n'aurais sans doute plus jamais l'occasion de les contempler, je trouve le château magnifique, il ne m'a jamais paru aussi beau. Je sais que bientôt il sera rempli de cris, de mort et j'ai mal à cette pensée. Poudlard, je l'ai si souvent critiqué cette école comme mon père le fait souvent mais au fond je l'ai toujours aimé et je donnerais tout pour y rester.

_27 juin_

Il fait très beau ses temps ci, ce soleil me parait déplacé à présent et le parc est plus magnifique que jamais pourquoi? Ne sait t'il pas que bientôt cette herbe si verte sera couverte de sang? Ne sait t'il pas que la mort plane au dessus de sa tête? Et ses élèves qui rient ne savent t'ils pas qu'ils seront sans doute mort demain? Non, bien sur ils ne savent pas, personne ne sait, je suis le seul! En marchant je me suis retrouvé devant le bureau de Dumbledore. J'ai contemplé ces gargouilles en me demandant quel mot de passe farfelue le directeur avait encore inventé? Sûrement un nom de friandise comme d'habitude, ça m'a fait sourire en temps normal j'aurais trouvé ça ridicule mais là j'ai seulement souri en regardant ces gargouilles. Il aurait été si facile de monter les escaliers et d'expliquer ce qui aller arriver au directeur, il aurait tout empêcher, il m'aurait empêcher de commettre l'irréparable mais je ne peux pas cela signerait l'arrêt de mort de ma mère et celui de mon père par la suite alors je suis simplement parti et une larme a coulé sur ma joue. Encore, ils n'ont encore fait pleurer, je ne suis vraiment plus rien! 

_30 juin_

Ca y est la pièce à chauffer Rosmerta me prévient que Dumbledore quitte Poudlard. C'est comme un automate que je me suis dirigé vers la salle sur demande, j'ai ouvert l'armoire et lancé le signal. Une demie heure après une quinzaine de mangemorts ont débarqué, ils n'ont dit d'attendre une demie heure, d'aller ensuite sur la tour d'astronomie et de faire apparaître la marque des ténèbres puis une fois Dumbledore sur place de le tuer, ils se débrouilleront pour qu'on ne soit pas dérangé. Alors j'attend que la demie heure passe, alors j'écris. Ce journal la seule chose que je vais emporter! Qu'est ce que je vais devenir? Qu'est ce que je suis devenu? Qu'est ce que je vais faire? Merlin aider moi je vais jamais y arriver! Il faut que je le tue, c'est simple, après tout ira bien, oui! Tout ira bien, le maître me rendra mes parents et je pourrais recommencé une nouvelle vie avec eux! Oui ça ira! Je vais y arriver!

* * *

Keira48 


	9. Enfermer

ENFERMER :

Type: Journal intime

Genre: Drame/Aventure/Humour

Personnages: Drago Malefoy

Disclaimer: Les personnages ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, seul l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne suis en aucune façon rémunéré pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction si ce n'est grâce à vos reviews.

Avertissement: Aucun, pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Rating: Tous public cependant certains passages peuvent se révéler un peu dur du fait de la guerre.

Le journal commence au début de la sixième année de Drago jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

* * *

ENFERMER :

_1__er__ juillet_

Je ne l'ai pas fait, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tout se passait comme prévu et même mieux je n'ai même pas eu besoin des mangemorts pour le désarmer. Ils étaient là devant moi sans baguette je n'avait qu'à lancer le sort mortel et je ne l'ai pas fait j'ai pas pu en plus il a commencé à me parler : à me dire que je n'étais pas un tueur, qu'il pouvait m'aider je savais que c'était faux mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Puis les mangemorts ont débarqué, n'ont dit de le tuer et je n'ai pas pu, c'est Rogue qui l'a fait. Après il m'a dit de le suivre et je l'ai suivie, on s'est fait coursé par Potter et finalement on est sorti du parc il m'a attrapé et m'a fait transplaner dans cette vieille maison qui d'après ce que j'ai vu été abandonné depuis un bout de temps. Je lui ai bien demander pourquoi on était là mais il n'a pas répondue et m'a enfermer dans cette cave et depuis hier je suis ici à attendre !

Je ne comprend pas : pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas emmené devant le maître ? Pas que je sois pressé de la voir mais ce serait logique à moins que la maître ai chargé Rogue de se débarrasser de moi. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Il était devant moi je n'avais qu'à le tuer et je n'ai rien fait. Maintenant je vais mourir dans d'atroce souffrance et il va tuer ma mère aussi. Je suis vraiment qu'un crétin, bon à rien, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je nous ai condamné simplement parce que je ne suis pas capable de lancer un pauvre sort sur un homme désarmé !

Note à moi-même : Cette fois c'est fini je ne peux pas tomber plus bas !

_4 juillet_

Ca fait 3 jours que je suis là et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais devenir. Rogue m'amène chaque jour à manger mais impossible de lui faire dire quoi que soit, il s'obstine à garder la silence et je ne peux même pas lui jeter un sort parce qu'il m'a pris ma baguette ! Décidément je le hais encore plus que Potter c'est dire ! Pourquoi il ne me dit rien ? Pourquoi il ne me tue pas ? Pourquoi il ne me conduit pas au maître ? Il doit pourtant être très mécontent de moi j'ai pas tuer Dumbledore et j'ai grillé la couverture de Rogue mais non aucun signe, rien ! Je vais fini par mourir d'angoisse, cette attente est vraiment insupportable !

_7 juillet_

Une semaine, ça fait une semaine que ma vie a basculé. Une semaine que je suis enfermé sans savoir ni ce qui va m'arrivait, ni ceux qui va arriver à ma mère en admettant que je puisse là revoir un jour ! J'aimerais vraiment la revoir au moins un fois avant de mourir car c'est sur je vais mourir d'une manière ou d'un autre, je le sais. Je crois que j'y suis résigné depuis déjà plusieurs mois mais j'aimerais que mère puisse s'en sortir après tout c'est mon erreur, elle n'a pas à payer pour moi. Tout ce que je demande à Merlin c'est que ça se passe vite je ne supporte pas de rester sans savoir, à attendre. Je sais pourtant que le maître va sans doute me torturer longtemps avant de se débarrasser de moi mais de toute façon je peux rien y faire alors autant que ça arrive maintenant.

_10 juillet_

Je suis vraiment pathètique si je n'étais pas aussi désespéré je crois que je rirais de moi. Quand je suis rentré à Poudlard j'avais tout, tout le monde me respecter se traînant presque à mes pieds, je voyais les choses en grand et jetait des regard méprisant aux autres. Mon idole était mon père, il me semblait parfait et je voulais être comme lui en tout point. Tout était parfait ! Et me voilà 7 ans plus tard et qu'est ce que je suis devenu ? Un être à faire pleurer m'importe qui tellement je fais pitié. Je suis là assis sur cette couchette de fortune à même le sol dans cette cave pleine de poussière avec un plateau repas digne de Weasley, pas que ça fasse quand différence vu que je ne mange rien depuis un moment mais bon. Mes passes temps : écrire dans mon journal et imaginer de quelle façon je vais mourir. J'ai à peine 17 ans et je vais mourir avant même que ma vie ne commence vraiment. Ah, il est beau le grand Drago Malefoy ! Il va mourir seul et miséreux, je ne suis pas sur que je serais autant envié qu'à Poudlard à présent.

Poudlard ! Ca me parait si loin maintenant qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour revenir en arrière, pour pouvoir aller parler à Dumbledore quitte à mourir au moins je serais mort en étant utile. J'avais pour une fois l'occasion d'être vraiment utile à quelque chose et je l'ai laissé échapper, j'ai laissé Dumbledore mourir et tous ses élèves que les mangemorts ont tué ou blessé ! J'aurais pu tous les sauver et je n'ai rien fait. Pourquoi ? Je suis un lâche tout simplement, je préfère m'enfuir que d'affronter les épreuves en somme un vrai Serpentard avec tous les défauts qu'on y attribut mais ai-je seulement une qualité de cette noble maison ? Je ne crois pas !

_15 juillet_

Je le savais ! J'ai retourné les événements dans tout les sens et je viens de m'apercevoir que je le savais depuis le début je savais que je ne pourrais pas le tuer ! Ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, je crois que même Potter que je hais plus que tout je n'aurais pas pu le tuer ! Je ne suis pas un tueur comme l'a dit Dumbledore mais qu'est ce que je suis au juste ? Pas grand chose en tout cas !

_17 juillet_

Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? S'il avait voulu me tuer il l'aurait fait, non ? Alors qu'est ce qui se passe, que veut t'il de moi à la fin ? Merlin pour une fois venez moi en aide qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais que je ne reste pas comme ça !

Note à moi-même : La situation est vraiment désespéré pour que j'en arrive à faire des vœux !

_20 juillet_

Aujourd'hui, Rogue est descendu comme d'habitude pour m'apporter à manger ce qui est plutôt inutile mais bon c'est lui qui perd son temps pas moi ! Seulement au lieu de s'en aller comme d'habitude, il s'est assis sur une chaise en face de moi et m'a regardé pendant un long moment sans rien dire. Je n'ai pas osé rompre le silence, je me suis juste dit que le moment était sans doute arrivé, il allait me tuer. Il s'est finalement levé et m'a demandé d'une voix neutre si j'étais un fidèle mangemort. Je l'ai regardé longtemps me demandant pourquoi il prenait la peine de me questionner. Est-ce que je suis un fidèle mangemort ? La réponse est simple, non ! Je ne suis même pas un mangemort et ne veut pas en être un. Vous-savez-qui ne m'a apporté que du malheur, tout vient de lui. Je me demande comment un seul homme peut être responsable de tant d'horreur. S'il pouvait juste disparaître ça serait bénéfique à tout le monde. Et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai souhaitais plus que tout qu'il meurt, j'ai souhaitais que Potter et compagnie arrivent à le battre même si c'est sans doute utopique mon dernier vœux en ce monde est qu'il meurt !

Rogue devait sans doute s'attendre à ce que je dise oui, ne serais ce que pour essayer de sauver ma vie mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi je mentirais de toute façon j'allais mourir et même si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui de sa main ce serait bientôt car je sais que je ne peux pas devenir mangemort et tuer des innocents. C'est vraiment ironique, je les hais tous ces Gryffondors en herbe mais je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent et en fait je ne l'ai jamais vraiment voulu. Peut être parce que j'ai toujours su au fond de moi que je ne suis pas comme Vous-savez-qui j'ai beau ne pas les aimer je ne veux pas pour autant les voir tous mort et je sais que c'est mal toutes ses idées que mon père m'a enseigné! Je crois que je l'ai toujours su alors pour une fois dans ma vie j'ai fait preuve de courage et je lui est dit que non je n'étais pas un fidèle mangemort, que je ne voulais pas en être un, qu'il n'avais qu'à me tuer si ça le chanté et que j'espérais que Voldemort et ses mangemorts mourraient tous dans d'atroce souffrance !

Je me suis senti soulagé ça fait du bien de dire pour une fois ce que l'on pense vraiment et j'ai remarqué que pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais prononcer le nom de Voldemort et à haute voix en plus, c'était très facile en fait ! Rogue a eu l'ébauche d'un sourire ce que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui, a tourné les talons et est sorti.

_27 juillet_

Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre depuis la conversation avec Rogue je ne l'ai plus revu c'est une elfe de maison qui m'apporte mes repas. J'ai cesser d'y réfléchir ça me colle la migraine, je me contente de rester là, étrangement depuis que j'ai dis ce que je pensais je me sans moins vide, j'en aurais presque envie de vivre mais je commencerais d'abord par faire payer à Voldemort tout le mal qu'il m'a fait ainsi qu'à ma famille.

* * *

Keira48


	10. Une nouvelle vie partie 1

UNE NOUVELLE VIE :

Type: Journal intime

Genre: Drame/Aventure/Humour

Personnages: Drago Malefoy

Disclaimer: Les personnages ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, seul l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne suis en aucune façon rémunéré pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction si ce n'est grâce à vos reviews.

Avertissement: Aucun, pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Rating: Tous public cependant certains passages peuvent se révéler un peu dur du fait de la guerre.

Le journal commence au début de la sixième année de Drago jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

* * *

UNE NOUVELLE VIE :

(PARTIE 1)

_1 août_

Aujourd'hui je vais enfin revoir la lumière du jour. Rogue est venu me voir il m'a sorti de cette cave, m'a conduite à la salle de bain, donner des affaires de rechange et dit de me rendre présentable. Ensuite il m'a conduit dans cette salle à manger et m'a dit de patienter une heure. Je me demande où il m'emmène, pas voir Voldemort sinon il ne m'aurait pas pris la peine de me rendre présentable alors où ? Il ne veut rien dire, qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver à ne jamais rien dire !

Note à moi-même : Penser à lui couper la langue au moins il aura une bonne raison de rien dire, Aghhh !!

_2 août_

Alors là, moi qui croyait avoir tout vu et tout entendu, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! J'aurais pu imaginer que Rogue n'emmènerait n'importe où mais sûrement pas là. Oui Rogue m'a emmené au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'avais déjà entendu parler de cette organisation dirigée par Dumbledore qui avait pour but de lutter contre Voldemort mais ce que je n'avais pas soupçonné c'est que Rogue en fasse partie. Et oui Rogue est depuis le début un traître, il n'est au service de Voldemort que pour obtenir des informations. Une fois arrivée Rogue n'a emmené dans une pièce où se trouvaient McGonagal et le trio d'or, il m'a fait assoire et m'a tout raconté. Qu'il savait depuis le début que j'avais pour mission de tuer Dumbledore, que la mort de ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été orchestrée car le directeur savait que je ne pourrais pas le tuer et que de toute façon il était mourrant, que Rogue m'avait gardé dans cette cave car Voldemort voulait me tuer et que la question « Est que je suis un fidèle mangemort ? » était un test pour savoir ce que je pensais vraiment. Il m'a d'ailleurs dit qu'il avait été très étonné par ma réponse et ne pensais pas que je ne voudrais pas être un mangemort et surtout que je fasse preuve d'autant de courage pour lui répondre cela. Je suis resté abasourdit devant toutes ces révélations si j'avais su j'aurais sans doute agi tout autrement. Et pour finir McGonagal m'a proposé de rentrer dans l'ordre pour lutter contre Voldemort. Alors là je crois que je n'ai jamais autant été étonné de ma vie ! Ils m'ont proposé de renter dans l'ordre, ils m'ont donné 2 jours pour leur répondre. En attendant ils n'ont attribué une chambre que je ne dois pas quitter !

_3 août_

Rogue m'a appris ce matin que mère c'était enfuit de la forteresse noire apparemment avec l'aide de Bellatrix qui aurait eu peine pour sa sœur qui allait être exécutée. Là je suis resté stupéfait, depuis hier je vais de surprise en surprise : depuis quand Bellatrix a un cœur ! Surtout que Voldemort a failli la tuer pour désobéissance, au fond elle ne doit pas être si mauvaise pour avoir fait ça en tout cas je pourrais la remercier enfin si je la revois un jour ! Mère est donc sauvée de Voldemort mais elle reste portée disparut j'espère qu'elle va réussir à s'enfuir de toute façon je ne peux plus grand-chose pour elle, j'espère juste que je vais pouvoir la revoir.

A propos de l'ordre je dois donner ma réponse demain. Je n'arrête pas d'y réfléchir : oui j'ai envie de me venger et de me débarrasser de Voldemort une fois pour toute, j'ai d'ailleurs promis de lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait à ma famille mais d'un autre coté ça veut dire trahir mon père et tout ceux que j'ai toujours connu et sans doute au final mourir. Mais au fond est ce que j'ai le choix ? Je suis déjà impliqué dans cette guerre je ne peux pas en sortir et pour une fois je pourrais faire des choses bien ! Œuvrer avec le trio d'or ne sera sans doute pas facile mais je devrais pouvoir faire l'effort de les supporter. Et si je meurs au moins je mourrais pour une bonne cause. De plus savoir que Dumbledore plaçait une telle confiance en moi, au point d'être sur que je n'allais pas le tuer et au point de demander à Rogue de le sacrifier pour que je ne devienne pas un meurtrier, me donne envie de montrer qu'il avait raison et que je suis capable de faire quelque chose de bien de ma vie !

_4 août_

Ca y est j'ai rejoins l'Ordre ! Je dois dire que voir leur tête à tous à été très drôle apparemment personne où presque ne pensait que j'allais accepter : McGonagall avait la tête de quelqu'un à qui ont venait d'annoncer qu'il pleut des chocogrenouilles, Rogue n'a fixé comme s'il pensait que je tentais de faire une blague, Weasley a failli s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau, Granger n'a pour une fois rien trouvé à répliquer tant elle était abasourdit, seul Potter n'a eu aucune réaction comme s'il savait que j'allais accepter ce qui m'a d'ailleurs très surpris. Je m'attendais à tout : à ce qu'il crie, qu'il me menace, qu'il fasse de grand discours comme quoi on ne peut pas me faire confiance, tout mais sûrement pas à ce qu'il n'ai aucune réaction et même qu'il sourit. Alors là si je n'avais pas été assis je crois que je serais tombé ! Il m'accepte dans l'Ordre sans sourcilier, comme s'il était normal que son pire ennemi depuis toujours devienne son allié du jour au lendemain.

Note à moi-même : Faire passer à Potter un test pour vérifier sa santé mental sait t'on jamais a force de combattre en duel Voldemort il semblerait qu'il ai perdu certaine capacité mental, ce qui expliquerais son comportement dès plus étrange !

_5 août_

J'ai enfin eu le droit de quitter un peu ma chambre, je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre d'être enfermé depuis fin juin alors se dégourdir les jambes ça fait du bien. J'ai donc visité la maison et suis tombé sur un arbre généalogique intitulé « La grande et noble famille des Blacks » je savais bien que cette maison me disait quelque chose, j'y suis déjà venu tout simplement c'était celle de la tante de ma mère, la mère de Sirius Black j'avais oublié que c'était le parrain de Potter. En tout cas, ça à bien changer, j'imagine là tête qu'elle ferait si elle savait à quoi sert sa maison ! Enfin, je me suis même trouvé sur l'arbre mais j'imagine que si elle était là elle se serait empressé de brûler mon nom comme elle a fait avec certains autre notamment celui de son fils ami des Potter et celui de ma tante Andromèda qui s'est marié avec un moldu.

Ensuite je ne suis assis sur le sofa et Potter a débarqué, sur le coup je me suis dit qu'il venait sûrement chercher la bagarre mais non il s'est assis face à moi et on est resté à se regarder un moment sans rien dire. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas eu envie de le provoquer comme je le faisais à Poudlard peut être parce que j'ai compris que sur le fond il avait raison et que j'avais tord même si je ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde. Et sans rien faire, ni rien dire on est resté là à se regarder pendant des heures, pourquoi ? Je sais pas trop c'est comme si à cet instant on se comprenait sans avoir besoin de dire quoi que ce soit ! J'ai compris qu'il n'était pas hostile à mon arrivée et il a compris que je n'avais pas l'intention de lui nuire. Je crois qu'on aurait pu rester encore longtemps comme ça si Weasley n'était pas venu le chercher. Après leur départ je suis remonté dans ma chambre, apaiser ! Mais dans quel monde suis je tomber ? Un monde où Potter arrive à me calmer ! Mais je ne sais pas de savoir que j'ai une sorte d'allié ici m'a fait du bien.

_6 août_

McGonagal m'a ramené mes affaires de Poudlard et est allé me chercher de l'argent dans mon coffre ainsi que des habits moldu pour passer inaperçu a-t-elle dit ! Je suis content de retrouver mes affaires c'est comme si je retrouvais de vieux amis c'est stupide mais vu qu'il ne me reste pas grand chose je me raccroche à ce que j'ai. En plus je ne peux pas sortit le ministère me cherche pour m'interroger sur la mort de Dumbledore et sans doute m'envoyer à Azkaban donc je suis bloqué ici !

Note à moi-même : Eviter Azkaban à tout prix j'ai pas vraiment envie de finir comme mon père !

_7 août_

Weasley a l'air très en colère que je sois là, dès qu'il me croisse il ne lance un regard noir que je n'empresse de lui rendre mais il ne dit rien ! A mon avis il a sans doute eu droità une leçon de la part de sa mère qui se charge de veuiller à se qu'on se tienne tranquille, ce qui pour l'instant est le cas : ma nouvelle devise est 'je n'attaque pas tant qu'il ne le fait pas !' En parlant de Mme Weasley j'ai été surpris, père m'a toujours dit que c'était des gens horribles mais elle se montre particulièrement gentille avec moi. Elle veille à ce que je ne manque de rien, à me faire la conversation de tant en tant, à ce que je ne sois pas trop exclu. Je ne comprend pas elle aurait pourtant toutes les raisons de me haïr avec tout ce que mon père a fait aux siens et moi je ne me suis pas monté plus aimable mais non elle fait comme si j'étais un de ses enfants, elle peut parfois être un peut collante mais ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi comme le ferais un mère, j'ai beau avoir 17 ans la présence d'une mère ça manque toujours.

Note à moi-même : De plus ça rend Weasley encore plus furieux alors continuer à lui parler le plus souvent possible !

* * *

Keira48


	11. Une nouvelle vie partie 2

Type: Journal intime

Genre: Drame/Aventure/Humour

Personnages: Drago Malefoy

Disclaimer: Les personnages ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, seul l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne suis en aucune façon rémunéré pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction si ce n'est grâce à vos reviews.

Avertissement: Aucun, pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Rating: Tous public cependant certains passages peuvent se révéler un peu dur du fait de la guerre.

Le journal commence au début de la sixième année de Drago jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

* * *

UNE NOUVELLE VIE :

(PARTIE 2)

_8 août_

Rogue nous a convoqué aujourd'hui : moi et le trio d'or. On va suivre des cours d'occulmencie et de duel avec lui et Lupin pour acquérir des connaissances utiles au combat. D'après ce que j'ai compris Poudlard ne va pas rouvrir de ci tôt alors nous devons être formés. Je ne suis pas particulièrement enchanté d'avoir des cours avec trois Gryffondors mais bon j'ai pas vraiment le choix en plus on peux pas dire que j'ai un super niveau en duel loin de là, pour l'occumencie par contre je suis très fort faut dire je pratique depuis tout petit.

_9 août_

Voilà ça fait une semaine que ma vie a changé ! Une semaine que je suis là, la vie au square Grimmauld me plait assez, elle contraste avec la vie que j'ai eu cette année. Ici je me sens protégé, je ne suis pas menacé de mort à chaque pas que je fais, j'apprends sans être stressé, je revis. Est-ce ma vie aurais toujours était ainsi si père n'avait jamais été mangemort ? Sans doute à moins que justement ça nous ai évité de mourir jusque ici? Je n'arrête pas de me demander quelle aurait été ma vie si les choses avaient été différentes ? Je sais c'est idiot et je me fait du mal pour rien mais je peux pas m'en empêcher !

_10 août_

Aujourd'hui, on a commencé les cours d'occlumencie, je suis plutôt satisfait de voir que je suis le seul à réussir et puis entendre à nouveau les félicitations de Rogue je me croirais presque revenu en arrière : du temps de Poudlard où Voldemort était mort et où mon seul soucis était de savoir quel serait le prochaine coup foireux que je préparerais pour Potter ! Et oui cette époque me manque, faut que j'arrête d'être aussi mélancolique on dirait une vieille de 80 ans en train de penser à ses jeunes années ! Bref, pour l'occlumencie ça allait, les duels par contre c'est pas vraiment ça j'ai beau connaître des sorts de magie noire ça n'aide pas : déjà je peux pas les utiliser car ils entraînent la mort et en plus je suis pas assez rapide. Résultat : Granger et Potter m'ont envoyé au tapis assez facilement avec en prime un grand sourire de ce dernier histoire de bien m'énervé, heureusement j'ai réussit à battre Weasley sinon ça aurait été l'humiliation totale. Weasley a d'ailleurs râlé pendant un moment ce qui a provoqué l'hilarité de ses amis et l'a vexé.

Note à moi-même : Pensez à recommencer c'est très drôle !

_13 août_

Première réunion de l'Ordre depuis mon arrivé, mon entrée n'a pas vraiment fait l'unanimité, d'ailleurs Maugrey Fol Œil n'a pas arrêté de ne fixer durant la réunion ce qui m'a mi particulièrement mal à l'aise. En effet, je n'ai pas oublié la métamorphose en fouine lors de ma quatrième année même si ce n'était pas vraiment lui mais bon mieux vaut se méfier sait t'on jamais. Sinon j'ai été plutôt surpris de constater que l'Ordre était si efficace : entre l'espionnage de mangemort, de loups-garous par Lupin mais également du ministre par ses propres aurores rien ne se passe où presque sans que l'Ordre soit au courant. C'est assez impressionnant, dire que père m'avait dit que l'Ordre n'était constitué que de quelques gêneurs qui tentaient une action mais n'arrivait jamais a rien on peut dire qu'il se trompait ! Comme souvent d'ailleurs ! En clair, Voldemort a de quoi se faire du soucis surtout qu'il ne sait pas non plus que Rogue le trahis, je commence vraiment à me dire qu'on peut la gagner cette guerre. Il n'est pas aussi tout puissant qu'il le pense !

Note à moi-même : Je suis volontaire pour lui monter d'ailleurs !

_21 août_

La vie continu entre les cours et le défilé des membres de l'Ordre qui viennent faire leur rapport : le square Grimmauld est le meilleur endroit pour tout savoir de la guerre ! Les cours se passent bien je m'améliore en duel j'ai même réussi à mettre Potter au tapis ce qui lui a quelque peu ôté son sourire à Monsieur je me crois imbattable ! J'ai aussi eu le plaisir de le voir se prendre la raclée du siècle face à Rogue alors là on peut dire qu'il ne riait pas du tout mais moi par contre je me suis bien marré. Potter a alors tenté de me jeter un regard noir dont on avait le secret à Poudlard mais bizarrement il s'est transformé en sourire et le mien aussi. On n'y arrive plus ! Comme peut-on passé de ennemi mortel à … en fait je sais pas trop ? On m'a pas vraiment parlé, on a juste cessé de se détester ! C'est étrange je ne sais même plus pourquoi on se détestait au départ ? Sans doute à cause de ce que père m'avait dit et au fait qu'il n'a pas voulu me serrer la main ! Quand j'y pense père a mi sa marque partout en moi sauf que celle la, elle n'est pas visible. Toutes mes actions, toutes mes idées c'est de lui qu'elles viennent : les idées du sang pur, de haire Potter et Dumbledore, de devenir mangemort ! C'est ses idées et j'ai toujours cru qu'il avait raison mais au plus le temps passe au plus je m'aperçois qu'il avait souvent tord et que si je ne l'avais pas écouté ma vie ne serait pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui et je n'aurais pas fait autant de mal autour de moi !

Note à moi-même : Comme quoi le vielle adage qui dit 'Faut toujours écouter ses parents' n'est pas forcement véridique !

_26 août_

Je pense souvent à mère j'espère qu'elle va bien, qu'elle a pu fuir loin et surtout que les mangemorts ne la retrouveront pas, ni le ministère d'ailleurs il l'interrogerait et serait même capable de la mettre à Azkaban si elle ne pouvait pas leur dire où je suis. Ce que de toute façon elle ne pourrais pas vu qu'elle ne se douterait sans doute jamais de là ou je suis, ni personne d'ailleurs. C'est vrai qui irait imaginer que Drago Malefoy se serait allié à l'Ordre du Phénix ? Personne ! Seul un fou comme l'était Dumbledore aurait pu avoir une idée pareille, idée qui d'ailleurs lui a coûté la vie. Sans moi il serait sans doute vivant même si je ne l'ai pas tué je suis en partie responsable de sa mort, si seulement je l'avais prévenu il n'aurait emmené à l'Ordre avant et les mangemorts n'auraient pas attaqué Poudlard ! Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il m'a laissé faire durant l'année ? Puisque qu'il savait pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas arrêté ? Il avait sans doute une raison j'espère pourvoir là comprendre un jour !

_29 août_

Potter est venu me voir aujourd'hui, il m'a dit qu'il était avec Dumbledore et moi en haut de la tour d'astronomie sous sa cape d'invisibilité et incapable de bouger. Je l'ai regardé un long moment me demandant pourquoi il me disait ça. Il m'a finalement dit qu'il avait une mission dangereuse à accomplir et qu'il avait besoin de personne de confiance pour cela. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il insinuait par là puis au bout d'un moment il a ajouté qu'il voulait que je l'accompagne et qu'il m'expliquerait tout le moment venu. On est ensuite resté à se regarder un long moment, j'avais du mal à enregistrer Potter venait de me dire qu'il avait confiance en moi ! Autrement dit une aberration pour tous y compris moi il y a encore un mois de ça ! J'ai finis par lui répondre que oui je viendrais avec lui, j'étais très ému et je refoulais les larmes qui me venaient aux yeux. Il a du s'en apercevoir parce qu'il m'a fait un grand sourire, ma serré l'épaule et il parti. Je suis remonté dans ma chambre et j'ai pleuré silencieusement ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avec tout ces changements, ça a était la phrase de trop.

En un mois je viens de m'apercevoir que toute ma vie est une erreur guidée par mon père et Voldemort. J'ai tout perdu, tout à changer, je n'ai plus aucun repère. Et ce sont ceux que je considérais encore comme mes ennemis il y a quelques temps qui n'ont sauvé, n'ont montré comment faire, comment vivre et qui n'ont accordé ce que personne ne m'avait encore donné leur confiance : d'abord Dumbledore et maintenant Potter. J'ai l'impression d'avoir entre mes mains une chose très précieuse : leur confiance et je promets de ne jamais la trahir !

* * *

keira48


	12. Le renouveau de l'Ordre du Phénix part 1

LE RENOUVEAU DE L'ORDRE DU PHENIX :

Type: Journal intime

Genre: Drame/Aventure/Humour

Personnages: Drago Malefoy

Disclaimer: Les personnages ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, seul l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne suis en aucune façon rémunéré pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction si ce n'est grâce à vos reviews.

Avertissement: Aucun, pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Rating: Tous public cependant certains passages peuvent se révéler un peu dur du fait de la guerre.

Le journal commence au début de la sixième année de Drago jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

* * *

LE RENOUVEAU DE L'ORDRE DU PHENIX :

(PARTIE 1)

_1 septembre_

C'est l'effervescence au quartier général, Mme Weasley n'arrête pas de hurler et de piquer des crises de nerfs sans cesse, elle est un peu effrayante parfois. Le sujet est simple la semaine prochaine Bill son fils aîné se marie avec Fleur Delacours, la championne de Beaubâtonx au tournoi des trois sorciers enfin des quatre en l'occurrence qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard quand j'étais en quatrième année. Elle veut que tout soit parfait et ne tolère pas la moindre contrariété d'ailleurs la futur mariée n'est pas mieux elle ne cesse de pleurer : par exemple l'autre jour elle a sangloté pendant une heure parce que les robes des demoiselles d'honneur n'étaient pas assez rose foncé à son goût. C'est terrifiant ! D'ailleurs à chaque fois que la conversation tourne autour du mot « mariage » je m'empresse de quitter les lieux avant que les foudres des deux femmes de la vie de ce pauvre Bill ne tombent. Je le plains vraiment !

Note à moi-même : Penser à ne jamais me marier, c'est beaucoup trop compliquer tout ça !

_2 septembre_

L'entraînement continu. Je m'améliore vraiment en duel comme quoi les menaces de mort n'aident pas forcement à apprendre plus facilement. C'est plutôt Lupin qui s'occupe de nos cours en ce moment apparemment Rogue a été rappelé par Voldemort il y a deux jours et depuis on a plus de nouvelle ce qui n'est pas inquiétant selon les membres de l'ordre mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'appréhender un peu. D'abord si Voldemort l'a appelé ce n'est sûrement pas pour qu'ils boivent un thé et ça n'augure rien de bon pour nous. Ensuite, il pourrait très bien être découvert, bon d'accord si jusque ici il a réussi à le berner il devrait y arriver encore pas mal de temps surtout que pour aller imaginer que Dumbledore aurait orchestré sa propre mort faut vraiment être tordu, mais bon sait on jamais !

_3 septembre_

Je me rends compte que je me suis trompé sur Lupin, c'est vrai que c'est un loup-garou et que j'étais un des premiers à me moquer de ses robes élimées quand il était professeur mais il est plutôt sympa dans le fond. Il aurait toutes les raisons de me détester et pourtant il est très aimable avec moi, il est même venu me parler dans ma chambre l'autre jour. Il m'a demandé si je me sentais bien et si je ne me sentais pas trop seul au quartier général. Je lui ai dit que ça aller même si c'était pas toujours facile et il m'a répondu de laisser du temps au temps et qu'ils finiraient par me faire confiance puis il est sorti. Je déteste ce type de phrase c'est le genre de truc que Dumbledore m'aurait dit en me faisant un petit sourire mystérieux comme il en avait le secret. Ca m'a fait du bien ce qu'il m'a dit c'est vrai que sentir les regards noirs de Weasley et ceux suspicieux de Granger à longueur de journée c'est parfois lassant sans compter que la plupart des membres de l'ordre se méfient de moi. Avoir l'impression que tous te considèrent comme un ennemi n'est pas vraiment agréable mais Potter me fait confiance, je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il m'a dit et apparemment Lupin aussi c'est plutôt un bon début. Ca fait une chose de plus sur laquelle j'avais tord, à croire que j'avais faux sur tout, c'est sans doute le cas d'ailleurs.

_5 septembre_

Aujourd'hui Bill et Fleur se sont mariés, c'est fou j'ai tellement perdu mes repères que j'ai eu du mal à imaginer que quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un mariage existe encore mais d'un autre coté comme l'a fait remarqué Mr Weasley dans son discours c'est pour que des choses comme l'amour que nous nous battons ! L'amour je crois pas avoir jamais était amoureux mais à voir les mariés rayonnés de cette façon ça me donnerait presque envie enfin quand Voldemort sera six pieds sous terre bien sur. Par Merlin voilà que je me transforme en Poufsouffle ! Manqué plus que ça à mon malheur !

Enfin, je me plains mais au fond je trouve ma vie bien mieux maintenant qu'elle ne l'était l'année dernière. La seule chose qui manque se sont mes parents mais c'est impossible parce que même s'ils étaient libres de leurs mouvements je sais bien que c'est du coté de Voldemort qu'ils seraient, jamais ils ne se rallieraient à l'Ordre. Alors au fond c'est peut être mieux que je ne les vois plus avant la fin de cette guerre je ne supporterais pas de devoir me battre contre eux.

Le mariage a du être célébré au quartier général, question de sécurité mais Mme Weasley avait tellement bien aménagé et décoré que c'était magnifique. C'était très étrange de voir autant de joie et de bonheur alors que dehors la guerre faisait rage. Je me suis tenu à l'écart toute la soirée et je n'ai cessé d'observer les invités : Mme Weasley qui n'arrêtait pas de fondre en larme ; les mariés qui rayonnés ; Lupin et Mr Weasley qui riaient aux éclats, Granger et Weasley qui se lançaient des regards énamourés ; Rogue qui paraissait moins grognon qu'à l'ordinaire (et oui il est revenu hier !). Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que peut être demain ils seraient tous morts, cette pensée ne m'a plus lâché de la soirée et pour la première fois je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais attaché à toutes ses personnes même si ce n'était pas la franche entente avec tous si l'un d'eux venait à mourir je serais profondément touché. Quand les danses ont commencé j'en ai profité pour m'éclipser dans ma chambre et j'ai pleuré, encore ! Décidément je ne fais que ça ces derniers temps, moi qui pouvait compter sur les doigts d'un main les fois où je le faisais avant. Pourquoi j'ai pleuré ? Parce que je ne veux pas les perdre, c'est stupide eux se fiche sans doute pas mal que je vive ou que je meurs mais c'est comme ça je ne veux pas les voir mourir.

_7 septembre_

Potter est venu me voir pour cette mission dont il m'avait parlé et il m'a tout raconté, j'ai cru halluciner. Voldemort a crée 6 horcruxes qu'il a caché pour assurer son immortalité, ce type est vraiment plus cinglé que ce que j'avais imaginé ! Créer des horcruxes c'est vraiment de la folie mais paradoxalement il est encore plus fort que ce que j'avais pu penser car créer des horcruxes demande un niveau magique que possède un sorcier tout les cinquante ans et encore ! Nous avons affaire à un cinglé complètement dérangé mais extrêmement puissant, ce n'est vraiment pas gagné ! Donc Potter doit retrouver et détruire ses horcruxes avant de tuer Voldemort. Et là ce n'est pas tout car selon une prophétie seul Potter peut tuer Voldemort ou bien être tuer de sa main, c'est un truc du genre «l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ». Dire que cette histoire d'Elu était vrai moi qui me suis foutu de sa gueule un nombre incalculable de fois à ce propos, j'ai l'air malin maintenant !

Après son explication, j'ai cogité un moment en tentant de me remettre du choc si bien qu'il m'a fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il était toujours là et attendait visiblement une réaction de ma part. Tous ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne disait tout ça à moi alors qu'apparemment seul Granger et Weasely le savaient et que personne d'autre ne devait être au courant. Pourquoi venait t'il raconter quelque chose d'aussi important à un ennemi ? Il m'a souri et a répondu que si tous ses ennemis me ressemblaient il n'aurait plus aucun problème puis il est parti ! Je suis resté stupéfait alors comme ça Potter ne me considérait plus comme son ennemi, bon je m'en doutais un peu mais l'entendre le dire ça fait un drôle d'effet.

Note à moi-même : C'est pas l'Ordre du Phénix que Dumbledore aurait du appeler son organisation mais plutôt l'Ordre des surprises ! Non je sais c'est pas drôle mais bon heureusement que j'ai été élevé à la Malefoy sinon je passerais mes journées la bouches grande ouverte avec tous les trucs incroyables que j'apprends !

_8 septembre_

En descendant pour manger j'ai entendu une conversation entre Potter et Weasley ils se disputaient à mon propos. Apparemment la belette pensait que Potter n'aurait jamais du me dévoiler la prophétie et l'existence des horcruxes. Il a dit qu'on pouvait pas me faire confiance, que j'allais les trahir à la première occasion, que de toute façon on aurait jamais du m'accepter dans l'ordre, que je n'étais qu'un meurtrier, que c'était dans ma nature d'être mauvais et que tôt ou tard je retournerais auprès de mon père et de Voldemort. Granger était avec eux et elle avait l'air d'être assez d'accord. Ses paroles m'ont blessé plus que je ne pourrais l'admettre je n'étais promis de ne jamais trahir la confiance que l'Ordre avait mi en moi et j'avais l'intention de tenir ma promesse même si tuer Voldemort s'avérait plus dur que prévu alors l'entendre dire que je n'étais qu'un traître c'est comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

Au bout d'un moment, Mme Weasley est arrivée apparemment contrariée elle m'a regardé un instant puis elle a ouvert la porte du salon devant laquelle j'étais et elle a hurlé qu'elle en avait marre de les entendre se disputer et que s'ils voulaient le faire ils devaient au moins avoir la décence de le faire quelque part où la personne concernée n'aurait pas à entendre leur propos .C'est à ce moment là que le trio prit conscience de ma présence et du faite que j'avais tout entendu. Mais ces paroles non loin de calmer Weasley l'ont au contraire davantage énervé : il a vociféré qu'il n'en avait rien à faire que j'ai entendu parce que ce qu'il disait été la strict vérité et que de toute façon je n'étais qu'un traître. Traître !! Ce mot ne cessait de raisonner dans ma tête ! Je suis resté paralysé, je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, je n'ai même pas eu la force de tourner les talons pour fuir ce qui pourtant est ma spécialité comme le soir de la mort de Dumbledore. Traître !! Je ne suis que ça aux yeux du monde : que ce soit l'Ordre ou Voldemort c'est tout ce qu'ils pensent. Traître !! Je finirais en enfer dans la bouche du diable en personne car le pêché le plus grave c'est la traîtrise.

Tous me regardait s'attendant sans doute à se que je cris à mon tour, que je me justifie, que je clame haut et fort qu'ils avaient tort. Mais non je suis resté muet à fixer un point sur le mur en face, à quoi bon ? De toute façon ils ne me croiraient pas ! Weasley a alors dit que si je ne disais rien c'est parce que ce qu'il avait dit été la strict vérité. Potter lui a jetait un regard noir un de ceux qui n'était jusqu'alors réservé et il s'est mi dans une rage folle, je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère. Il a dit à Weasley qu'il devait grandir, qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour des petites querelles d'ados ici car on était en guerre, qu'il n'était pas là en haut de la tour d'astronomie et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il a conclu en disant que de toute façon c'était sa mission et donc que c'était à lui de juger qui était digne ou non de confiance pour l'aider. Le rouquin ne l'aurait pas regardé différamant si Potter lui avait mi son poing dans la figure, il est sorti de la pièce furieux suive d'une Granger les larmes aux yeux. Potter et moi nous nous sommes regardés un long moment avant que Mme Weasley nous dise de venir manger.

_10 septembre_

L'ambiance est électrique depuis cette dispute le trio est en froid surtout Potter et Weasley, Granger elle ne cesse de pleurnicher à longueur de journée. Quand à moi je reste dans mon coin. Je dois dire que les paroles de Weasley me font toujours mal mais dès que je pense au fait que Potter n'a pas hésiter à se disputer avec son meilleur ami pour me défendre je me sens tout de suite mieux. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il me fait confiance mais ça m'importe peu !

Le cours de duel a été à deux doigts de déraper. En effet, Rogue et Lupin ont eu la très mauvaise idée de me faire combattre contre Weasley. Il va s'en dire qu'il a profité de l'occasion pour se venger en m'envoyant des sort tous plus violents les uns que les autres, je ne me suis d'ailleurs pas gêné pour faire de même. J'ai finalement réussi à le désarmée et j'ai fait l'erreur de penser que le duel était fini mais contre toute attente Weasley s'est jeté sur moi et m'a mi un bon coup de poing. Alors là je veux bien être gentil mais faut pas pousser je lui en ai donc mi un à mon tour, il allait répliquer mais Rogue nous a séparé à l'aide d'un sort. Nous avons tous deux valsés à un bout opposé de la pièce avec pour seul amortisseur un mur. Résultat, nous avons chacun hérité d'une belle balafres sur le front. Comme si ça n'était pas suffisant il a ensuite fallut passer une heure à se faire soigner par Mme Weasley tout en se faisant engueulé pour notre comportement des plus immatures a-t-elle dit ; suive d'une autre heure à écouter Rogue et Lupin nous faire une leçon de moral tout en supportant les regards exaspérés de Granger et ceux coléreux de Potter qui semblait avoir une furieuse envie de nous Avada Kevdavriser.

Note à moi-même : C'était vraiment pas mon jour !!

* * *

Keira48


	13. Le renouveau de l'Ordre du Phénix part 2

* * *

LE RENOUVEAU DE L'ORDRE DU PHENIX :

Type: Journal intime

Genre: Drame/Aventure/Humour

Personnages: Drago Malefoy

Disclaimer: Les personnages ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, seul l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne suis en aucune façon rémunéré pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction si ce n'est grâce à vos reviews.

Avertissement: Aucun, pas de spoiler du tome 7.

Rating: Tous public cependant certains passages peuvent se révéler un peu dur du fait de la guerre.

Le journal commence au début de la sixième année de Drago jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

* * *

LE RENOUVEAU DE L'ORDRE DU PHENIX :

(PARTIE 2)

_12 septembre_

Le trio d'or s'est apparemment réconcilié, il était tant j'en avais un peu marre de cette ambiance de merde ! Potter nous a demandé à Weasley et à moi de nous tenir tranquille parce qu'il avait besoin de nous et pas qu'on passe notre temps à se taper dessus. Il nous a même obligé à nous serrer la main et le pire c'est que je l'ai fais de mauvaise grâce certes mais je l'ai fait. Je n'y crois pas ! Un Malefoy qui obéit à un Potter, on n'aurait annoncé l'apocalypse que j'en aurais pas été plus étonné ! Mais dans quel monde vit t'on je vous jure !

_13 septembre _

Aujourd'hui, Potter, moi et le trio d'or sommes allé à Godric's Hollow. McGonagall n'a donné une potion pour que personne ne me reconnaisse. On est d'abord aller à l'ancienne maison de Potter là où Voldemort a tenté de le tuer quand il était enfant. C'est vraiment étrange de voir cette maison en ruine depuis des années on aurait presque dit des ruines hantées. Ce qu'elles sont quelques part, hantées par l'horreur qui a été commise ici : un double meurtre qui aurait du en être un triple. Nous sommes entré tout été dévasté à l'intérieur la moitié du toit était manquant, tout était sale, envahi de végétation. On est monté à l'étage et on est entré dans une chambre. LA chambre ! Celle où tous aurait du finir, celle où Potter a détruit Voldemort si seulement il n'avait pas fait d'horcruxes on en aurait été définitivement débarrassé. Et dire qu'il a 16 ans ce lit contenait un bébé avec ses parents autour de lui, une famille heureuse. Potter n'a pas tenu longtemps le choc et les larmes ont commencé à couler. Granger l'a pris dans ses bras, j'ai préféré sortir, je n'ai pas à voir ça et je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait que je le vois comme ça. Pas encore c'est bien trop tôt !

Je descends et me retrouve dans ce qui avait été le salon. Je ramasse un cadre cassé et en sort la photo. C'est une photo qui doit datée de peu de temps avant leur mort : on y voit les Potter avec leur fils, Lupin, Black et Pettigrow. (Oui Harry m'a raconté l'histoire des maraudeurs !) Ils ont l'air si heureux c'est apparemment noël sur la photo. Lily Potter tiens la main de son fils et lui montre comment faire coucou à l'objectif. James Potter rit avec ses 3 amis. Ils ont l'air si insouciants, si bien. Dire que si Voldemort n'existait pas il y aurait beaucoup d'autres photos de ce type posé un peu partout ! Dire que sur cette photo Pettigrow était sans doute déjà un mangemort ! S'ils avaient su, la confiance est vraiment à double tranchant et dans le cas des Potter elle leur a était fatale.

Voldemort ! Tout est de sa faute comment un seul homme peut être responsable d'autant de malheur. Enfin si on peut considérer Voldemort comme un homme, je ne pense pas qu'il lui reste quoi que soit d'humain. J'aimerais tellement que tout ça ne se soit pas produit, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir le faire disparaître par la seule force de ma pensée. Mais je ne peux pas, on ne peut pas changer le passé mais je promets ne pas le laisser entacher l'avenir. Tant pis si je dois mourir mais je ferais tout pour que Potter puisse le tuer. J'ai contemplé la photo encore un instant puis j'ai sorti ma baguette et j'ai fais disparaître Pettigrow. (Un sort utile que mon père n'avait appris pour faire disparaître les traîtres des photos de famille m'avait t'il dit !). J'ai attendu que Potter descende suivie de ses deux acolytes de toujours et je lui ai donné la photo. Il l'a regardé et les larmes ont recommencé à couler puis il m'a fixé un long moment ses yeux étaient pleins de douleur, de souffrance et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eu envie de prendre quelqu'un dans mes bras, de le réconforté, de lui dire que des jours meilleurs viendraient. Je n'ai rien dis et je n'ai rien fais non plus mais il a compris, je l'ai senti. Il m'a dit « merci Drago », c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom c'est étrange, rare sont les personnes que j'autorisais à m'appeler par mon prénom mais dans son cas ça m'a paru naturel. De plus j'avais bien compris le double sens de sa phrase : merci pour la photo et merci pour ce que je lui avais dis en un simple regard. J'ai fini par lui dire « De rien Harry » et nous sommes sorti.

Nous sommes allé au cimetière sur la tombe de ses parents, il a à nouveau beaucoup pleuré. Je me tenais un peu en retrait Dire qu'il y a quelques mois je n'aurais sans doute pas manqué de rire de lui mais là je comprenais parfaitement sa tristesse. Cette pierre tombale devant moi : Lily et James Potter, 1958-1981, A mes parents bien aimés. HP, A nos amis fidèles et dévoués. SB&RL, Qu'ils reposent en paix. C'est tous ceux qu'il reste d'eux ! 23 ans est ce un âge pour mourir ? Personne ne devrait mourir si jeune ! Personne ne devrait vivre sans avoir connu ses parents ! Et là les larmes que je retenais depuis la visite de la maison coulèrent. Je ne pus me retenir et je me fis à nouveau la promesse d'aider Harry par tous les moyens à détruire Voldemort, quitte à mourir moi-même ! Je sortis les attendre à l'entrée du cimetière je n'ai pas envie qu'ils me voient pleuré, je crois que Granger m'a vu mais elle n'a pas fait de commentaire. Une demie heure plus tard nous sommes rentré au quartier général.

_16 septembre _

Nous avons commencé à faire des recherches pour découvrir qui est le fameux R.A.B. Moi qui croyais que s'en étaient fini des recherches interminables dans les livres je me suis lourdement trompé. Nous avons épluché des tas de livre sur les familles sorcières ; sur les opposants de Voldemort durant la premières guerre ; des tas d'actes de naissance, de mariage et de décès fournit par Tonks, un aurore plutôt haute en couleur qui est apparemment ma cousine, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé. A croire que ce type n'a jamais existé !

Note à moi-même : Une fois la guerre fini si je suis encore ne vie je n'ouvre plus jamais un bouquin de ma vie !

_20 septembre_

Quatre jours de recherche et tous ça pour rien qu'est ce qu'on est con la réponse était juste sous nos yeux ! R.A.B, Regulus Alphare Black, le frère de Sirius Black ! Sommes nous stupide ! C'est Granger qui a trouvé en faisant les cents pas dans le salon alors que nos recherches n'avancées pas elle a posé les yeux sur l'arbre généalogique que j'avais vu à mon arrivée et elle y a trouvé ce nom elle a alors vérifié dans le livre sur la famille Black et bingo ! En plus ça colle parfaitement Regulus était un mangemort et dans le message que Potter n'a monté, celui qu'il a trouvé dans le faux médaillon, la personne parle de Voldemort en le nommant le « Seigneur des Ténèbres » et seul les mangemort le nomme ainsi, ensuite il dit « Je sais que je ne serais plus de ce monde » et Regulus est mort ! C'est forcement lui !

_21 septembre_

Nous avons fouillé de fond en comble la maison, vu que Regulus vivait ici on a pensé qu'il y avait peut être laissé le médaillon mais on a rien trouvé ! Ca m'énerve, je suis sur que c'est lui le fameux R.A.B ça concorde parfaitement !

_22 septembre_

Harry s'est rappel d'un médaillon qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir et qu'il avait trouvé lors de leur emménagement ici il a deux ans. C'est donc bien ça, le truc est de savoir où est ce médaillon maintenant ?

_23 septembre_

Le médaillon sera apparemment en possession de Mondingus Fletcher un membre de l'Ordre peu scrupuleux qui aurait volé des tas d'objets appartenant au parrain d'Harry après sa mort. Il aurait peut être pris le médaillon, le problème c'est qu'il est actuellement à Azkaban et donc impossible de lui parler. Harry a demandé à Tonks s'il était possible de faire quelque chose et elle connaît apparemment quelqu'un qui pourrait peut être le laisser entré, elle va se renseigner !

_26 septembre_

Harry et Tonks sont allés à Azkaban, elle n'a pas voulu qu'on vienne déjà que c'est illégal d'y aller alors y aller à plusieurs. Enfin je ne lui en veux vraiment pas parce que visiter une prison qui plus est celle où croupi mon père depuis plus d'un an et bien non merci ça me dit vraiment rien ! J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas avoir d'ennui, j'ai horreur de rester à rien faire. Ca n'énerve de stresser et puis d'abord pourquoi je stress y a pas de raison. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je m'attache à cette bande d'abruti ? Et surtout à Potter c'est le monde à l'envers !!

_27 septembre_

Tout c'est bien passé à Azkaban, ils ont l'info. Fletcher a vendu tous ce qu'il a volé chez Barjow et Beurk. On va y aller demain pour une fois je vais me sentir dans mon élément. En plus Barjow, je le connais assez bien vu le temps que j'ai passé à correspondre avec lui l'année dernière, j'espère juste qu'il n'a pas eu vent de tout et que je lui fais encore peur. Ce serait bien aussi qu'il n'a pas vendu le médaillon si la chance pouvait nous sourire pour une fois !

_28 septembre_

Voilà une bonne chose de faite nous avons l'horcruxe ! Nous sommes aller voir Barjow et je me suis toute de suite trouvé dans mon élément autrement dit : intimidation, menaces diverses et variés, évocation de certains marchés noirs qui lui vaudrait Azkaban et de quelques sorts de magie noire que je pourrais lui lancer. A ma grande satisfaction ça à marché Drago Malefoy n'est pas mort ! Il fait toujours peur, bon sûrement pas à tout le monde mais c'est déjà ça ! En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire quidditch le médaillon était entre mes mains. En plus, j'ai fais ça tout seul Potter et compagnie n'ont attendu dehors. Weasley a failli nous faire une crise d'apoplexie quand Harry a proposé que j'y aille seul vu que je le connaissais mais il s'est bien vite tu vu le regard noir qu'il a reçu. Et oui, la belette avait peur que je trafique un truc avec Barjow, il n'est pas prêt de me faire confiance. En tout cas, c'est avec un sourire non dissimulé que j'aie rapporté l'horcruxe à Harry. Il avait l'air d'ailleurs très heureux de pouvoir monter à Weasley qu'il avait raison de me faire confiance.

_29 septembre_

Nous avons de nouveau membre qui on rallié l'ordre, il nous on était présenté. Je ne les connais pas tous mais apparemment eux me connaissaient et ils ont paru stupéfaits d'apprendre que j'en faisais parti. Parmi ce que je connais, il y a : Olivier Dubois l'ancien capitaine de Gryffondor au Quidditch ; Neville Londubat je vois pas trop ce qu'il viens faire là il est stupide et pas courageux non plus mais bon ; Percy Weasley qui s'est apparemment rabiboché avec sa famille et les autres sont des aurores où travaillent au ministère.

J'ai ensuite pu assister à une scène très drôle. Ginny Weasley a fait une crise d'hystérie à sa mère en disant qu'elle aussi voulait renter dans l'Ordre mais elle a eu beau tempêter rien n'y a fait surtout qu'Harry était contre lui aussi. Tu n'étonnes il a rompu pour la protéger et Madame veut rentrer dans l'Ordre. A court d'argument et de voix surtout, elle est allée dans sa chambre en prenant soin de claquer toutes les portes au passage !

_30 septembre _

Ca y est l'horcruxe est détruit, Rogue a fait un potion incroyablement compliquée même pour moi qui adore ça et le médaillon et maintenant détruit. Reste plus que trois et ensuite ce sera au tour de Voldemort.

* * *

Keira48


End file.
